The Kyuubi's Shattered Mirror
by Volleys-chan
Summary: When the brave Hokage sealed away the Kyuubi, what would happen the the child emotionally? For this Naruto, his mind fractured. Follow him along his journey to find acceptance, happiness, and how he lives with each of his personalities. MPD. R
1. Prologue

_**The Kyuubi's Shattered Mirror**_

_Prologue_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Dang it...**

_

* * *

_

The Kyuubi roared fiercely as it flicked its tails angrily, destroying the earth that got in its way. The men below were going fast, every time it moved, groups of them would die. Now in the distance came one man upon a red-orange toad, GamaBunta. The Kyuubi snorted in arrogance as it lifted its head menacingly as in to say, 'you think you can kill me?' It never noticed the tiny bundle that the man held, or the sorrow written on his face, no, the Kyuubi was too far gone in bloodlust to notice anything it usually would notice. The smell of blood and the cries of agony was all it could comprehend in this state.

It did not see the man touch the bundle, nor activate the seal upon the little bundle's stomach, but it felt it. Its power drawn into the now noticed newborn baby and with a single roar, the Kyuubi was gone from that plane and into another.

As it was forced into the inner mind of the tiny infant, the Kyuubi could envision a perfect circular mirror, perfect in every way, when it thought of the infant's current mind state. It could feel the stress on the infant as the babe tried as best it could to comply with such an angry beast. As the Kyuubi was thrown into its cell, it could see that imagined mirror, a perfectly shaped mirror, shattering into two as the stress grew far too great for the single infant to handle on its own. Now before the grand Kyuubi in that sewer scenery and murky water, not one, like there should have been, but laid two babies crying.

'**Oh **_**Crap**_**.'** It thought as it saw two children instead of one, not knowing which was the original child.


	2. A Realization and Loss of Dreams

_**The Kyuubi's Shattered Mirror**_

_Chapter 1_

_A Realization and Loss of Dreams_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

A meek looking child with fluffy blonde hair now looked up at the old man sitting on the other side of the desk with his big sad blue eyes, near the point of crying. The man forced himself not to groan as he looked at the small child with adorable little whisker marks on both sides of his face and puffed his pipe once more. The child tried not to cough, but he just couldn't help it.

"Cough, cough, Jiji-san you really shouldn't smoke. It kills," The boy said as he glowered up to the man, any sign of being meek now gone.

"Naruto, we are here to discuss your behavior, not my smoking habits," Sarutobi said as he reached out the window behind him and tapped out the pipe.

"Thank you," Naruto beamed happily with a smile.

Sarutobi's eye twitched as he looked at yet another personality change. He snapped back into the current problem and coughed in his hand to get the small boy back on track.

"Naruto it as come to my attention that you have been pulling pranks around the village." Sarutobi said with a sharp look at the boy.

Confusion spread across the boy's face, once again the meek child seemed to surface. His brow furrowed as his eyebrows raised as high as they could as well as coming as close as thy could together.

"No I didn't," he plainly stated, no lie could be detected in his voice.

"Oh? Then pray tell, what were you doing?" Sarutobi said as he arched and eyebrow.

Naruto seemed to think long and hard for a moment before shrugging, "I don't really know. One minute I am jumping on my bed, the next I am here being yelled at."

"I'm not yelling at you Naruto," Sarutobi sighed exasperated at the child's behavior, "I have not raised my voice at all and I even dumped out the tobacco."

"The man with the line across his nose at the desk was yelling at me and I don't mind if you smoke. You always do it." The boy said as he shook his head.

"What are you talking about Naruto, you just made a comment about me smoking." Sarutobi said in complete disbelief.

The boy looked confused as he rapidly shook his head, "No I didn't."

Sarutobi looked hard at the boy before calling the on duty secretary, "Iruka," he called.

The same man that Naruto had said yelled at him earlier entered the room with haste. He bowed before his Hokage and gave him a smile.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" He said as he stood upright again.

"Take Naruto to a woman named Rin," Sarutobi said as he scrawled down words upon a piece of paper, then switched to another, "Give her this letter and leave Naruto with her."

Iruka looked nervously at Naruto before looking back up at the Hokage. He nodded, took the letter and the instructions to the woman's house, and told Naruto to follow along. Naruto just eyed him for a moment in utter silence before nodding and quietly sauntered to the door. Iruka couldn't help but stare at him.

"Go," Sarutobi barked again.

Iruka perked up at his leader's voice and swiftly grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"Come on Naruto," He said as he led him out and down the hallway.

"Hai," was all of what the child said, but it sounded calm and collective, different.

'_Please just be this only my mind playing tricks on me.'_ Sarutobi said as he restocked his pipe and lit it.

But Sarutobi knew that what he noticed was not normal behavior for a five-year-old child.

* * *

Rin picked up the sake bottle and downed the rest of the bottle before rolling out of bed. Her redish brown hair was all matted because of the fact that she had showered the night before and passed out on her bed. She ran her hand through hair and tried to comb it out slightly on her own. She took another glance at the empty bottle and sighed. She got up and dressed herself and combed her hair. She knew taking care of herself was the least that she could do.

She sat at her empty table and stared off, thinking of teammate, he had died so long ago and yet his love still hovered over her like a plague. Rin wished for freedom, but at the same time never wished him to leave her. She was about to burst into tears but there was a knock on the door.

"Why in the world are you taking me to some far away house in the middle of absolutely no where just to see this lady?" A young child said to whoever he was talking to.

"I don't know Naruto," Rin could hear someone sigh, "Hokage just told me to talk you here."

Rin immediately jumped to the door when she heard the title Hokage and slowly opened the door.

"Yes?" She croaked, her voice not use to being used for a while.

The man with the scar across his nose just lightly bowed as he handed her a letter, "Hokage wished me to take young Naruto to you and ask you to read this letter. It will explain things."

Rin took the letter, making sure that the guy with the kid didn't notice she had a hang over, and read the letter. She was surprised at what was written in the letter and glanced down at the child. He was currently calm looking and glaring up at her discerningly, like he was looking at her very soul. She released eye contact as she forced herself to finish reading. Once done she nodded and withheld a sigh, trying not to let her breath give her away.

"Well, come on Naruto," Rin said sweetly as she stooped to the five year olds level.

His eyes locked onto hers again and he stared at her a minute before nodding and following her in. He turned around and nodded at the man and muttered something under his breath.

"Thanks," he said as he turned back to Rin and followed her in and shut the door.

He closed his eyes of a minute, Rin could swear he looked like a fox that way, but he reopened them and smiled at her with his big blue eyes.

"Hi!!!" Naruto giggled as he took up her hand.

Rin almost fell backwards from such an obvious personality change. She took his hand and led him to her couch. He sat down next to her and just smiled as he looked around. Rin decided now would be a good time to see if the Hokage was right on in his diagnosis of the boy.

"Naruto, my name is Rin," she said sweetly, being sure to extra sweet to the poor child.

Naruto just gagged for a minute before glowering up at her and locking eyes with her. His gentle, smiling nature was gone as he looked at her with intelligent eyes.

"I am not going to lecture you on your way of life or what you do, but please go get rid of that horrid smell of sake off of your breath. It really is terrible smelling." Naruto said as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to slick it back a bit.

"Oh," Rin said a bit shocked, "I'll be right back."

"Take your time!" Naruto said with a smile and a small bob of the head.

'_Okay, defiantly not normal for a five year old. I didn't even have that good of a vocabulary at that age.'_ Rin thought as she headed to the bathroom and began to scrub her tongue until her breath was minty fresh.

She headed back into the room, gone no more then ten minutes, to find the boy sipping tea and had another cup waiting for her. His eyes locked onto her and smiled as he began to chuckle a more feminine laugh. He patted the seat next to him and gracefully crossed his legs.

"Child, please sit. I prepared some tea, a surefire to rid yourself of that nasty hangover. I know you wished to talk, but I fear you are just trying to confirm what you already suspect. Now sit."

Rin cautiously sat down and sipped the tea, humbled by this presence. She looked at the child to see amused eyes.

"Better? Sounds are so annoying when you have a hangover, so that is going to help your poor head when you have to explain this. Now your questions deary?"

"Oh," Rin said as she remembered the situation, "Right, who are you? If you are saying what I think your saying, you are not Naruto."

"One of many personalities that Naruto's poor body possesses." The child said with a sigh, looking away in some sort of anguish.

"One of many personalities?" Rin questioned, "So Naruto has multiple personality disorder."

"Yes dear, but I am not one of Naruto's many personalities. I guess you can say that I am the only one conscious of all of them. But then I guess it is my fault he is like this."

Rin's felt the room darken as she realized whom she was talking to, "Are you the Kyuubi?"

Naruto's eyes immediately turned blood red, his pupils slit like a cat's, "Oh, so you figured that out rather fast now, didn't you deary?"

Rin jumped back; ready to strike the child if the Kyuubi was to attack her. But the current master of Naruto's body just sighed and rolled his eyes. He had seen this coming.

Naruto took another calm sip of his tea and sighed as he waved his hand about, "It's not like I can control this body too well. I rarely even try to surface. I just try to make sure that the other personalities don't confuse the child."

"You mean the original personality?" Rin said, still in attack mode from being in the presence of the Kyuubi.

"I know that two of the personalities are the first two, and unfortunately I have no clue which one is the original, so I let them switch off constantly. Then there's the small times of which the others get a hold of the body and cause poor Naruto grief. Like just this morning when the little prankster bugger was able to sneak around me and grabbed hold of Naruto's conscious. That was a pain."

Rin loosened up a bit before sitting back down next to the Kyuubi. She was curious as to what the ancient one knew, "So this child is not you like the rumors say?"

"No. Those are vile and disgusting lies."

"Naruto is affected by you?"

"None in the least unless I take command of his body, which is a pain so I don't do it often."

"He isn't evil at all?"

"No, sweet and huggable are better describing words for him most the time."

"The other times?"

"Wisenheimer."

Rin couldn't help but laugh. That, in return, made the Kyuubi smile as he taking another sip of the drink.

"Then shall Naruto be off? I rather him not be here much longer. He doesn't understand this yet and one day he will and it is going to be hard on him. I already know the poor child is not going to be able to be a ninja with this sort of mental problem, unless… well… let's not spoil the ending."

"You are free. Could I have the one of the originals back so I can tell him what to give to the Hokage?" Rin said as she wrote something down.

"Sure Sweetie, just leave me out of that diagnosis. I rather not get the boy in deep trouble."

"Sure, but before you hand off Naruto's body, could you answer this? Why are you, well, ano, nice? I mean aren't you a killer?"

"Well, we all have our reasons for being cruel or nice. I may be the Kyuubi, but I am not a mindless monster. Let's leave it at that. Well so long young one." The Kyuubi said.

Immediately Naruto's eyes changed back to blue and he smiled meekly at Rin, "Am I in trouble?"

Rin smiled as she licked the envelope shut and patted the boy on the head, "No Naruto, you are not. Just give this to the Hokage, it is a special mission so don't dally."

Naruto's eyes lit up as he grabbed the letter and dashed out the door. He waved good-bye hastily and yelled back one thing.

"Thanks for the tea!"

Rin just chuckled as she watched him disappear out of sight. He was a cutie. '_I should be thanking you for the tea. It really did get rid of that blasted hangover.'_

* * *

Naruto dashed down the streets of the city, which he knew so well and ran into one of the buildings that knew him so well. The secretary at the door just harrumphed as the boy flung open the office door and ran over to the Hokage's lap, flailing the letter in his hand.

"Rin-sama gave ma a letter to give to you, Jiji-san!!!" Naruto said as he sat on the old man's lap.

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto and opened the letter to see the diagnosis. He read all of it including the ending:

"_**Don't tell Naruto. He is too young to understand it at the moment and it will greatly distress him."**_

Sarutobi looked down at Naruto who looked happily back at him. He had hoped to send the boy to the Ninja Academy, but now the boy was to never make it there with such a problem. The teachers and parents of the other students would throw a fit about is so it was better not to even attempt to cross that road.

"Say Naruto, how about you go and buy yourself some ramen, I will be down there soon to pick up the tab. Okay?"

Naruto's smile threatened to split his face in two as he cheered and thanked the old man. He dashed out the door and left Sarutobi to wallow in his grief as bit. Naruto was supposed to become a great ninja like his father and now he wouldn't even be able to get into to the Ninja Academy. Why couldn't fate give the boy a break?

Naruto happily skipped to Ichiraku's. He decided that he didn't want to take the long way and against his usual better judgment. He went down the dark alley way and right into the drunk that had been staggering through the alley.

The Kyuubi had ruined the man's life and now the little demon vessel was shivering right in front of him. Destiny was smiling at him, or so he thought. He smiled at Naruto as he broke his sake bottle and shoved at Naruto, lodging it into Naruto left chest. Naruto exhaled his breath as he was pinned up against the wall alley way with the bottle lodged too close to his heart.

"Why?" Naruto whimpered as his world black.

* * *

_Naruto looked about but everything was black. He felt something that was not usually there on his head and tugged. The blindfold that was around his eyes fell to the force of Naruto's pulling and now Naruto was able to look about freely. He was in a room that reminded him of a sewer. And even the smell made his shutter. He walked about the room and noticed a door. He opened it slowly and looked around. There were at least nine other doors and each one seemed to lead to somewhere._

_Naruto opened the one right next to the one he had just left and noticed a child that looked like him in every way but his outfit, which seemed darker, stood there with a blindfold. Naruto quietly walked to the boy and pulled off the blindfold, startling the other boy._

"_Who are you?" The other boy said to Naruto with a confused look upon his face._

"_Naruto." Naruto nervously said._

"_No," the other boy said, "I'm Naruto."_

_Naruto was confused. Sure the boy had his face, but his name too? Just too weird. He just shrugged._

"_Maybe we just have the same name?" He told the other boy._

_The other boy nodded, "Guess that is what we will go with. Were is this place?"_

_Naruto shrugged again as he looked at the darker boy named Naruto, "I actually was hoping you could tell me. Maybe there answers are through the other doors."_

"_Other doors?" The other Naruto questioned with a raise of an eyebrow._

"_Yeah, there are a few more, want to look in them with me?" Naruto said as he pointed outside the door._

"_Yes," The boy said, following Naruto as he exited the room._

_Soon the boys looked through all eight other doors. Each one had a child their age in it and they responded the minute their blindfolds were removed, well except for one, but he was good at acting out what he wanted to say. Soon ten children were seen walking down the halls and following the sound of something moving._

"_Wh-wh-what is it??" A small girl that had claimed her name Naruto asked hiding behind the first Naruto._

"_I don't know, but I think we should figure it out." Naruto told her with a smile._

"_I highly doubt that we will be eaten." Another female child said. She also had said her name was Naruto, but she seemed calm and slightly bored._

"_What ever it is smells like a fox, desu." A boy, who claimed the name Naruto as well, who had his eyes shut tight and looked somewhat like a fox that way, said, sniffing the air._

"_Don't be stupid," A girl scoffed as she put her hands on her hips, her name too was Naruto._

"_Yo, don't be cruel to the boy, he might actually know what he is talkin' 'bout" Another Naruto girl said as she lightly shoved the girl as she walked by._

"_Oooo, so cute when she is angry. I'd like to get some of that," a boy named Naruto flirted, just to get a fist in the face by the girl._

"_Shut it moron," she hissed, "Like I'd play with you."_

"_Now, now, no need to be crude to one another, we are all in wonder about what lies just a few feet before us." Another boy Naruto said as he tried to slick his hair back._

_The mute Naruto, who had somehow managed to tell them that, just scratched his head and looked lost as he glanced at the other kids in confusion. He had his eyes shut just like the other boy and had lines coming down the center of them like a clown would have._

"_No clue to what he said," the second Naruto said as he shrugged, answering the boy's unspoken question._

"_Ignoramuses…" The smart boy growled as he marched ahead._

_He soon stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the giant cage with a single seal upon the door. The others caught up to him and just mimicked the expression as they just stared at it. Wondering what in the world could be in it._

"_**So**__," they all heard a voice groan, "__**Someone finally entered the inner mind and set all of you free? Just my lousy luck."**_

"_Who are you?" one of them said._

_The Kyuubi walked up to the cage entrance and looked as menacingly as it could. It wasn't hard with such a big body. _

"_**I am the Kyuubi, who was placed inside the one called Naruto."**_

"_Could you be a bit more specific, there are like ten of us," the smart one said._

"_**Ten of you in here, but out in the real world… you are all the same person. The day I was cast into your body, Naruto's mind began to fracture off and created each and everyone of you."**_

"_What does that mean, dude?" the female said as she shoved the boy away from her yet again._

"_**I forget you are five. The only one that might get it would be the smart one. Urgh, this is so annoying, I can't say Naruto cause you are all Naruto. Well anyways, imagine a mirror. Now what happens if that mirror gets broken?"**_

"_It will break into pieces, desu." The boy with the sharp nose said._

"_**Correct. Now imagine all of you are pieces of that mirror. All of you are still that one mirror, but just different reflections of that same person."**_

"_Oh…." The group said before going into a panic._

_The Kyuubi sighed as its ear twitched. It couldn't take it anymore and let out a large bark. _

"_**SILENCE NARUTO!!"**__ It shouted, earning a couple meeps._

_The more tender of the Naruto females began to cry as she sat on her knees like a proper lady, "So does….does that mean… that we are … are …stuck like this??"_

_The overprotective girl just cradled her and glared at the Kyuubi, "How dare you make her cry! Stop being so scary and say you're sorry!!! What kind of man are you? Scaring a poor little girl?"_

_The Kyuub rolled its eyes as it looked down at the child, __**"Sorry little one, I did not mean to make you cry. As to the man statement, I resent that." **__The Kyuubi decided to take a more different direction and took a less frightening appearance._

_The background seemed to melt away and in its stead was a cozy common room with a homely like feeling to it with the smell of cookies and the slight smell of cinnamon in the air. A woman with darker versions of the children's whiskers on her face and with dark red hair and black highlights on some sections pulled into an intricate bun and braid with several hair pins and chopsticks sticking out of it walked out of the shadows. As she neared them they were able to see the red eyes with the cat like slit of the pupils and the nine tails fanning out behind her exotic black kimono. She had a necklace around her neck with a broken chain that had a seal at the end of it. She seemed motherly the way her eyes gentled as she looked at the child who had been crying._

"_**Now, now, don't cry," **__She said as she got on her knees and pulled the child into a warm hug. _

_The child responded instantly as she flung her arms around the woman's neck and began to cry into her bare shoulder. The women seemed not to care the least that the child was getting her icky._

"_**I'm sorry I was so mean, will you forgive me?" **__She asked again since now she wasn't all so scary._

_The girl bobbed her head up and down, smearing the tears and snot, but the woman cared little. The stood up, still cradling the hiccupping girl and looked at the first Naruto._

"_**I guess I should tell you why you are here."**_

"_Am I dead?"_

"_**No, if you died, we all will. You are currently in your inner mind or mindscape whichever you prefer to call it. Few people can ever reach their inner minds, but since I live here inside of you, it is easy for you to access it. You were currently in control of the body when that man attacked you, so your mind withdrew and ended up here, where you awakened all your current personalities."**_

"_Current? You mean there can be more?" the smart one asked._

"_**Yes, like a mirror, you can keep fracturing off fragments of the original whole and get other personalities. But let's save the idle chitchat for later. You currently have a bottle too close to your heart; I am going to handle this for you, so all of you rest here. We will discuss this later."**_

"_Wait!!" The second Naruto said, making her pause._

"_**Yes?"**_

"_Which of us is the original?"_

_The Kyuubi eyed him for a moment before setting the child in her arms down, __**"Either you, or the one that awakened you, are the original. I don't know who though. So I let you two share the body most of the time."**_

"_What is your name?" The first Naruto asked, "I don't think it is 'the Kyuubi' no matter how many times people call you that."_

"_**What do they teach you in Kindergarten? Monsters you should know? Well doesn't matter, I will tell you, but then I must leave to handle this problem." **__The Kyuubi said as she paused waiting for all of them to nod before going on, __**"My full name is Kitsune LeeLu no Kyuubi. It means King of the Demons Leelu Kitsune."**_

"_But you're a girl, how are you a king? Shouldn't you be a Queen?" one of the females asked._

_Leelu just sighed as she rubbed her neck, __**"It's a title; my name is really just Kitsune Leelu without the title. I inherited it from the former King… Look I will tell you this crap later; I need to take care of that jerk wad that dares try to puncture this body. See you on the flip side Naruto."**_

* * *

The first Naruto nodded as he blacked out of this surrounding it seemed like seconds later reawakened in his body. The man was on the ground with his arms tied behind his back and was groaning as he fell unconscious. Naruto felt the place where his wound should have been and found it completely healed. He looked around to see if someone had saved him.

'**Looking for someone will not lead you to your savior Kit.'** A voice said in his head.

'_Leelu-san?'_ He thought in his head.

'**Yes Kit. Now go to Ichiraku's and wait for the Hokage and tell him what happened. If you must, tell him about meeting me. But I prefer not to be known yet since people still hate me… Now go!'**

Naruto jumped and dashed towards Ichiraku's and ran into the little dinner and looked at Ayame, "Is the Hokage here yet?"

'**You just got here, he is a good ten minutes away so eat your food.'**

"Sorry Naruto, just you are here. What is the matter?" Ayame said as she looked at him.

"No reason. He is buying me ramen. One miso for now please." Naruto said as he forced his voice not to shake.

"Okay, just a minute." Ayame said as she walked away.

Naruto just began to shiver as he realized what had just happened. The man was alive, thanks to Leelu being considerate, but he had almost died. Had it not again been for Leelu. His ramen was set down before him and he gobbled it up, trying hard to forget. He finished it up and asked for another and by the time the Hokage got there he had eaten ten bowls and Ayame was rubbing his back as he cried.

"Hey, Naruto, it's okay." Ayame said trying to calm the poor boy in her lap.

"What happened," Sarutobi asked as he entered.

"I don't know, one minute he was downing his tenth bowl, the next he began crying." Ayame said as she looked at the Hokage helplessly.

The Hokage just nodded as he picked up Naruto and held the boy as he paid the bill. Shushing the boy like a parent would do. Once they were a good deal away, Naruto tried to talk.

"Jiji," Naruto hiccupped, "A man tried to kill me."

Sarutobi stood still as he listened to Naruto, "Are you alright?"

"I… I blacked out… when I woke up, I was in this sewer place and I found a lot of children my age named Naruto and we searched the place until we met someone…"

Sarutobi felt a chill down his spine as he dared the questions, "Who did you met Naruto?"

"LeeLu," Naruto moaned in his cry, "She took over my body and not only tied up the man but healed my wound… She saved me."

"Leelu sounds very nice." Sarutobi said as he began to walk again.

"Yeah, she is. She is very motherly," Naruto said as he calmed down, "I can hear her speaking to me even though I am no longer in what she called a 'inner mind'."

"Inner mind?" Sarutobi asked surprised, "That place is very hard to get to Naruto."

"Yeah, she said that too. She told all of my other personalities that too."

"You mean those children were your alter egos?"

"Eggo?"

"Ego, it means other personalities."

"Then yes."

"Is Leelu one of those personalities?"

"… No… Don't get mad… Leelu was _really_ nice to all of us and even cuddled the crybaby girl Naruto when she cried. "

Sarutobi froze again as he looked at Naruto, forcing eye contact with the whimpering boy, "Who is Leelu?"

"Her full name shouldn't be said in public or people will hate her."

Sarutobi right then and there formed the hand signs for Shushin and immediately teleported him into his office and shut the door hard, walking over to Naruto's usual chair and placing him there.

"Who is Leelu?" He asked again.

"Kitsune Leelu no Kyuubi." Naruto said

Sarutobi started at him for a long time before he began to go through a string of curses before hitting his fists on his desk.

"You know you shouldn't curse in front of children, Hokage-sama, they pick up words rather easily," he hear Naruto say casually like he hadn't just told him a terrible secret.

Sarutobi flew around to look eye to eye with the red eyes of the Kyuubi. Naruto's face was slightly distorted from its usual appearance and seemed more feral.

"Hi," the Kyuubi said as she waved her current chibi hand, "I am Leelu."

"I know who you are," Sarutobi hissed as he grabbed the boy's body, "I would like to know what you are doing! The seal should be forbidding this!"

"Calm down Hokage-sama, I don't want to have to say I save you from a heart attack. The would be quite demeaning for you." Leelu said as she rolled her eyes, "Plus the boy is not easy to take over. This is cause much discomfort for both me and all ten of the little munchkins."

Sarutobi placed her back down onto the seat and crouched to Naruto's level, "Talk, why did you attack."

"One of you little mortals _stole_ something from me and had the pluck to destroy it. I got a little caught up in my anger and well, bang, boom, wham! I lost it over to my natural blood lust. Couldn't help it after I became utterly intoxicated by it's sweet smell."

"I don't believe you. Who would take something of yours?"

"A man who wished for immortality? He didn't get it so he got mad and destroyed that precious thing he took. If he destroyed something of high value to you, wouldn't you get angry?"

"You killed innocent people."

"You're a ninja, you have blood on your hands as well. Don't go calling the kettle black."

"But you are evil…"

"I lost it, I am actually much better then most Youkai of my stature."

"But…"

"You're not winning this so please give up. I want to ask something of you," Leelu said as she hopped off the chair and headed over to his desk, pulling out Icha Icha Paradise and sticking her nose in the book.

Sarutobi paled as he saw that she had in her possession his limited edition of the book. That was one of a kind and could not be replaced.

"What do you want?" He said, knowing the stakes were high.

"Find a suitable woman to take care of Naruto. That Rin woman would suffice with me." Leelu said stating her first condition.

"I will talk with her about it."

"Allow me to teach Naruto as well as said person."

Sarutobi gritted his teeth as he just nodded. "Yes I will attempt that."

"Finally my last condition is that you will allow him to learn from your own personal library. That includes Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

"That may be hard."

"Attempt."

"Fine," He growled.

Leelu just smiled and tossed Sarutobi his book back. She sauntered up to his as caressed his cheek ever so slightly, "I am so sorry you lost him, but don't let Naruto suffer because of me. I made his little consciousness shatter when I entered his body, and it is not right. The day I did it I swore to protect him, nurture him, raise him to be what he wants to be, and most importantly, to love him. A demon never goes back on their word."

Sarutboi look at her and suddenly had one idea, "What was stolen from you?"

"Something that had a very short life…" Leelu whispered.

She turned around and before Sarutobi could ask another word, Naruto was back.

"I am sorry," Naruto whimpered as he latched his arms around the old Hokage's neck.

"No, no, you are not at fault Naruto, I am glad you are safe. Now let's go get you a bed and in the morning find Rin and see what happens from there."

"Is Leelu-san in trouble?"

"No, Leelu-sama is defiantly not in trouble…"

* * *

How do you think it was? I will be adding a couple Omake stories into it so you can have a closer relationship with all the different Narutos. Before you even think it, yes I will be adding several more characters and personalities. I will keep them all a bit Narutoish, but some of them were created because Naruto wanted something more. Like the smart Naruto who seems to know a lot. He is there to help win battles and such. Lol I know exactly were I am going on this! I just need you to tell me what you think about it.

Did you like it? Why?

Did you hate it? Why?

Was it lacking something? What was it that you thought it needed?

Please don't assume I know everything please! I am learn just like any good writer and I need feedback to bring you a good story. No matter how much I love the standard 'OMG I LOVED IT PLEASE UPDATE!!!' I need a little more to go off of. So please review and tell me what you think. It will help me in the long run not to get writers block like I have on the other two stories.

_**Bows**_ Please take care of my story!!!

Ja Ne

Volleys-chan


	3. How to Tell a Naruto Apart

Thank you so much for reading. I was surprised at how many people were reading this! Truly amazed! When I first started writing, barely anybody read my work. Now looking back a my work I want to hurl. But with life comes experience and now that I am older I write much better then a 6th grade barley understanding how to write a story.

Well enough with ranting. I would like to thank those who have reviewed! I actually got a couple good funny ideas from the reviews! Again, please review! I need good insight on what you like and I am not a mindreader (unfortunately) and cannot guess what you find appealing or disgusting. Thanks again for reading! On with the show!!!

* * *

_**The Kyuubi's Shattered Mirror**_

_Chapter 2_

_How to Tell a Naruto Apart_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... if I did I could pay for college easily...**

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He was doing what the Hokage had suggested and was trying to enter his inner mind. The moment he fully relaxed and cleared his mind, he was in the familiar little common room.

_**Welcome back little one, **__Leelu droned._

"_Hi Leelu-sama!!!" Naruto said with a foxy grin._

_Leelu sat on the little sofa and patted the spot next to her for Naruto to sit. He happily bounced to the seat and looked up to the motherly vixen._

_**What is the reason you reach me for? **__Leelu asked as she played with his hair slightly._

"_I just wanted to talk. Are the other Narutos here?" Naruto asked as he looked around._

_**I put them back into their separate rooms for now.**_

"_Why?"_

_**Because I can't handle ten –no nine- Narutos being little pests and I can't tell them bloody apart because they all have the same bloody name. **__Leelu groaned as she rubbed her temples._

_Naruto sat there for a moment before smiling and running towards the other rooms. Leelu just stared in disbelief when all ten Narutos returned._

_**I spent the better half of my time trying to put them back, and you just took them all out…**_

"_You can't lock up the other Narutos. It isn't right. If you only have a problem with the names, then we will each just take a different name other then Naruto."_

"_All of us should have a different name since it would not be fair for just one to have the name Naruto. Not even the two that are the candidates to be the original should have the name Naruto. Just to be even." The smart Naruto said as he tried to slick his hair back again with his hand._

_**Fine.**__ Leelu said with a smile, __**then the one who just spoke will be given the first name. Because of you vast knowledge and wisdom, I shall name you after the wisest man in all of history: Solomon. I met him once and was thoroughly impressed me with his wisdom. Too bad he died a fool. Just goes to show you that a woman can corrupt a man is she wishes.**_

_The Naruto that had just been dubbed Solomon folded his arms and nodded, "Then I shall up hold the name as best as I can without becoming a fool."_

_Leelu nodded as she looked to the next Naruto. It was the mute and even though her eye somewhat twitched at his overly happy smile she still spoke._

_**You are a cunning little prankster. I am not sure but I SWEAR you are a master strategist. There is no other freaking explanation that a gaki like you can keep getting past me and cause that much mayhem. So I am going to call you Jinx, because in a way that defines you perfectly.**_

_Jinx just struck a thinking pose before looking up at her with his closed eyes. She knew he could see, but his eyes just always looked closed. It reminded her of how a fox was usually portrayed, narrow eyes and cunning little face. He struck a good guy pose with his thumbs up and a little glint coming from his teeth._

'_**Oh Kami, if I ever meet a guy who actually does that I think I will pick up killing again. It's a good thing for Jinx that I won't hurt him… too bad…' **__Leelu thought as her eye physically began to twitch at the sight._

_The other Narutos sort of took a step away from him, looking rather scared at the little mute._

_**Okay, Jinx, I get your happy, but resist striking that pose again. Next, **__Leelu said and looked at the other closed eye child._

_He looked her direction and kept up the same observing expression. Leelu could tell he was level headed, but curious at the same time. However, she wouldn't put it past him to chase a squirrel up a tree and barking at it._

_**From what I remember, you are more feral then the rest of the Narutos correct? **__Leelu asked just to see him open up his eyes wider then normal and show her the slit irises before closing them to his regular state. __**Yes, well then I know it might sound dumb, but how does Haru sound?**_

_The boy cracked as smile before crouching on the ground like a sitting dog and put one arm slightly higher then the one on the ground and snapped up his head and let out a howl, "Ha-Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"_

_**Yeah, I guess you like it.**__ Leelu said as she slapped her hand onto her face, trying not to twitch._

"_You've done only boys, yo, do a girl." The more rockerish Naruto said as she crossed her arms._

_**Fine, I'll do you. For some strange reason, you remind me of the name Nari. Your loud and confident and that name just seems to match your strange rebellious to the status quo like personality.**_

"_Reminds me of Inari, but whatever. I like it, Leelu." Nari said as she put her hands on the back of her head and gave her a foxy grin._

_**Thought you would,**__ Leelu said with a smile._

_She then looked at the girl hugging the smaller more timid one. She walked up to the more protective of the two and placed her hand on the girl's head._

_**Your name will be Fly. I feel like you will be as free as the wind and be a pest to whoever bothers you or your friends. In fact I can see you pummeling boys into the ground even now. Don't lose that free spirit of yours.**_

"_Fly… hmmm… Oddly I like it," Fly said as she laughed lightly, "What about her?"_

_She was referring to the young girl who was looking down nervously. Her posture was perfect; her feet, just in the right form; her appearance was that of a little lady. Leelu just laughed as she picked her up and rubbed her nose in the girls yellow hair._

_**She reminds me of a little princess. So you shall have Hime at the end of your name as a suffix. I only know one name that most people add the suffix –hime to and it is Tsunade, but since you are not exactly like that drunk, I will call you Tsumi-hime.**_

"_Tsumi likes her name very, very much!" Tsumi said as she hugged the Kyuubi, "Since Leelu-sama called Tsumi that, that shall be Tsumi's name!!!"_

_Leelu just smiled as she cuddled the girl a tad bit more before turning her attention on the last girl. Her personality was calm and dreary. So something different had to be given to her to make up of the dreariness the girl seemed to carry._

_**The last girl shall be called Kyo.**__ Leelu said with a smile._

_Kyo just looked up at her a little shocked, "Isn't Kyo a guys name?"_

_**I don't care, you need something out there and that seems to match you perfectly.**_

"_If Leelu says so…" Kyo shrugged before looking the other way, lost in thought._

_Leelu now only needed to name three of them and she had a good idea for the remaining boys._

_She looked at the one that was standing near Nari and was almost about to hit on the female personality and smiled. He was defiantly a ladies man and had to have a name to match._

_**The Naruto next to Nari will be called Angel. **__Leelu said, earning a huge grin. _

_She then looked at the last two, the candidates for being the original and noticed how different they were, so she named them accordingly. _

_**Since neither of the two who are both suspected to be the original should get the name Naruto either, I am going to name the more meek one, the one that was currently master of the body, Hikari; and the darker one Yami. There, I have named you all.**_

"_Good," Hikari said with a smile, "Now we get to name you!"_

_Leelu looked at him with some skepticism, __**I have a name…**_

"_Now you have another name: Leelu-Kaa-san!!" Hikari said as he flung his arms into the air._

_**Leelu-Kaa-san? **__Leelu asked incredulously before smirking, __**Why not just Kaa-san?**_

"_Cause Rin might become our other mommy!" Tsumi squealed._

"_If we are lucky…" Fly said with a sigh._

_**Luck has never been a problem for you…Now Hikari; you should either go back to the real realm or let Yami take over.**_

"_I had a long turn, so Yami should take over. He will do better then I would in this situation." Hikari said, shaking his head._

_Yami just nodded and the scenery of the cozy common room disappeared._

Yami opened his eyes looked around the room taking in every detail. It was Naruto's dumpy little apartment bedroom that had graffiti on the window along with any weapon that had been thrown at him. He hopped off the rather uncomfortable mattress and went about getting ready for the day.

* * *

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and held his breath as he knocked on the door of the obscure house in the hill overlooking the village. Someone stumbled to the door and Rin popped her head out.

"Yes?" She croaked.

"Hi Rin-sama," Yami said with a bow, "Jiji-san and I want to ask you something."

Rin opened the door wide and let the two in with a bow to her Hokage. She prepared some tea and handed both her visitors a cup. She smiled and sipped her tea waited for the Hokage to begin.

"I wanted to know if you like being with Naruto yesterday."

Rin looked up and blushed slightly, "He was a sweetie, but I didn't really talk much with him…"

"Ah, you talked to Leelu."

"Lee-who?" Rin said as she cocked her head, "I talked with the Kyuubi."

"Kitsune Leelu no Kyuubi, that is Leelu-kaa-san's name," Tsumi said with a smile before letting Yami back in control.

Rin blinked a minute before looking at an equally surprised Sarutobi, "Leelu_-Kaa-san_?"

Yami just shrugged as he looked to the fabric on the couch, "She doesn't mind us calling her that. She is the one that has to put up with all ten of us."

"Ten," Rin choked out, "I thought maybe there was five or something but _ten_??"

"Yes," Yami said with a nod, "Each of us has a name too, so that she doesn't have to separate us. But Leelu-kaa-san can't do it alone. She is, after all, stuck in our body."

"Ah," Rin said, "So why are you here today?"

Sarutobi cleared his throat and looked at Naruto with a sorrowful smile, "Can Leelu come out to talk?"

Yami was quiet for a moment before shaking his head no, "She said that she is tired… She also said a lot of other words that you get made a me for saying."

Rin and the Hokage stifled a laugh and looked at each other with a twitch in their eyes. Then the Sandaime did something she never thought he would do; he got down on his knees and hands in a deep bow.

"Hokage-sama!!!" Rin shouted, surprised at the man's action.

"Please," Sarutobi started, "Please take Naruto into your household. You have met Leelu and you still get near the child. You live far away from the village though still in its borders. Please, please take care of Naruto! He needs someone to love him and train him; someone who will not harm him and someone that can handle all ten personalities. Please Rin, that is you, if you let it be."

Rin looked at the powerful leader who had always had great dignity and stood over everyone who spoke out of turn, begging right in front of her. She looked at Naruto again, he was just as wide-eyed; but even still a chibi, Naruto looked just like her sensei. She had been there when the Yondaime married Kushina quietly in the presence of his team, as witnesses, and the Sandaime doing the honors. His sensei was his best man. Something in her mind registered. Kushina had been pregnant before she died: This child was that unborn baby.

"Can I ask you something first?" Rin said as she just stared at Naruto.

Sarutobi looked at her and then at Naruto, who she was staring at. Her question was easy to figure out. He just nodded solemnly and whispered, "He is." That was the push that Rin needed.

"Yes, I will take care of the boy." Rin said with a nod as she picked up the boy and cuddled him.

Sarutobi looked saddened as he stood up, "Are they just for those reasons?"

Rin looked at Naruto and slightly fluffed his hair, deciding on her answer, "No, I would have said yes either way, it just was something I needed to know. So I didn't have to always wonder."

Sarutobi smiled and nodded as he looked at Naruto, "Is there anything you need to get?"

Yami shook his head no, "Everything in my apartment is broken, even my mattress. All I have that works is what I brought in my backpack. My toothbrush, comb, soap, shampoo, my Pjs, and another set of clothes."

Sarutobi glanced up to see Rin fuming over the idea that everything Naruto had was broken. He just looked back at Naruto and rubbed his hand in Naruto's hair, messing it up slightly, before walking to the door. Right before he left he turned as bowed.

"I hereby grant you all rights to the guardianship of Uzumaki Naruto. He will be under your care and his education is up to you. Please let him visit me sometimes, I have things I wish to teach him as well… Please bring him to me on his seventh birthday. Until then, do as you please."

Rin held Naruto a little harder and forced a nod. She looked at the boy, she felt so much love for the child; love that was his the day she found out Kushina was pregnant. This child, she had waited for him, and yet, never thought he was still alive. She kissed him on the cheek before snuggling her face into his. He copied her and latched his arms around her neck, snuggling deep into her chest and taking a deep breath. Yami was taking in her scent, just like Tsumi had done with Leelu, memorizing it and allowing it to be his favorite scent next to Leelu-kaa-san's.

"Now, could you tell me the names of all your other personalities? You said that Leelu named you all."

"Hai, Rin-Kaa-san!" Yami said with a sweet smile on his face.

* * *

Did you like it? Why?

Did you hate it? Why?

Was it lacking something? What was it that you thought it needed?

Please don't assume I know everything please! Again I wish to stress that I need your input to allow this story to take shape. Now I am going to attempt something that I don't usually do, but I once read that a writer must push aside personal feelings for a character and write a story not according to one's own bias, but to what would make the story complete and wonderful. So I am going to do just that.

I know that this chapter is rather short but I just needed to set up the background. Allow you to know the characters of Naruto, if only just a few. The next will add the rest of his personalities with a small time jump. I also need to start setting up his team since he isn't going to the Academy since he is too 'unstable' for the teachers and parents. Well I think that is it!!!

_**Bows**_ Please take care of my story!!!

Ja Ne

Volleys-chan


	4. Those that Form Uzumaki Naruto

Sorry this took me so long, but it was basically me describing all the personalities.... ugh... never again will it be like this! This chapter might be slightly boring, but that is only because I am introducing not only telling you want their fields of interest are, but a basic look at their appearance and personality and a bit of their development.

So review and tell me what you think. I am going to be taking a lot of bad guys and erm... redeeming them in a sense. Making them the good guys too. Lol. I know, no fun, but I like these ones and they didn't get enough screen time for me.

* * *

**_The Kyuubi's Shattered Mirror_**

_Chapter 3_

_Those that Form Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto at all... trust me... lots of things would be different...**

* * *

The blond walked down the hall with great stealth for just being seven. He had been told by both his Kaa-sans that it avoid the unwanted attention from the villagers and the blond could only comply happily since if recognized he still got a rock to the face. It would heal instantly, but still, it hurt his feelings.

He crept into the old library where the old man silently read his scroll in peace and just smirked maliciously. He dropped to all fours silently as possible as he crept forward. The blond stopped just a few feet away just the right distance to pounce. The blond readied himself as he bent his knees so that the leap had more power. He didn't even let out any amount of Killer Intent, just leapt at the man.

"Naruto, don't knock over the scrolls please." The old man said without even looking up.

The boy made a face as he fell short a few inches due to the old man knowing he was there and crashed onto the floor. Naruto just sat up and rubbed the back of his head, his eyes shut tight and the canines a tad more prominent then usual.

"How did you know, desu?" He asked as he looked that direction, "Thought that was pretty good."

"You have a powerful chakra signature, you would have caught anyone else off guard, very nice Naruto." The old man said as he turned and looked at the boy, "Or should I say Haru?"

"Naruto as a whole has the same measure of stealth. Rin-Kaa-san and Leelu-Kaa-san made sure of that, desu. I am just slightly more aware of not leaking out the Killer Intent. The others struggle with it a tad, desu." Haru said as he sat like a dog.

"I see," the old man said, stroking his beard as he thought.

"Jiji-san?"

"Can we study in here with you for a bit? We all promise to disappear if you get company, desu."

Sarutobi had a shine in his eyes as he nodded, "No problem at all, just close the door and seal it before you do your thing."

"Hai," a more suave voice said.

Sarutobi didn't need to look to see who it was anymore. He had gotten use to the changes and knew each of their speech patterns and the pitched they used to tell them apart. Currently Angel was sauntering to the door. When he got there he gently closed it and bit his thumb, drawing forth blood to administer to the seal on the back of the door. Once locked, Angel sauntered back over to Sarutobi and looked at him with a smile.

"I'm going to call everyone out alright Jiji-san?" Angel said, preparing the man for the chaos.

"Alright, just remind them that this is a library and to remain quiet." Sarutobi said with a nod, returning to his own scroll.

Angel switched over to Hikari and he made a single hand sign and held it for a second then ran through several other hand signs before activating the jutsu.

"Uzumaki clone jutsu," He said in a hushed voice.

Smoke that came from creating the clones arose and once died down there were fifteen different versions of the one blond, each with their own unique looks, but at the same time, each had similar traits. All of them were blonds with blue eyes and the whisker marks on their face, and each of them, of coarse, had the seal upon their navel. It was always visible now since Naruto's body always had a current of chakra going through him, in fact, he seemed to ooze extra chakra that his body couldn't hold, not much but still it was impressive.

Hikari was currently in the real body; he and Yami usually took turns keeping the original body since their inner mind appearance reflected the real body's appearance. The technique that they had deemed 'Uzumaki clone jutsu' was an improved version of the shadow clone jutsu so that each personality could have a firmer clone body and allow the clone's body to reflect their appearance from the inner mind.

Hikari had spiky blond hair that would somewhat curve backwards and gave it a combed look to the spikes. He wore a long sleeve white tee shirt with black jeans. He wore black flats and had a string of beads wrapped around his left arm from his shoulder to his wrist. He also had a strip of leather cloth on each side, tied to his upper arm. He smiled at the others before he walked away and into the depths of the familiar old library.

Yami sighed as he watched his other half go. He looked almost identical to Hikari. The only thing that was different was how they dressed. He wore all black and a series of belts on his legs. That and the fact that he had the same string of beads wrapped around his arm, but his right arm instead of his left. He bowed to Sarutobi before going and searching for Hikari.

"Tsumi is so relieved that we are here now! Fly-chan, Charm-chan, Hein-chan, Kyo-chan, Nari-chan, Xio-chan - what will you be doing?" Tsumi asked her fellow female personalities.

Tsumi was always dressing up in nicer outfits then the others, though Hein was almost as good about it as she was. She wore a red top with lighter red flowers all over it as well as nice black slacks. She had a pair of wicker-bottomed sandals that tied up her legs with black ribbons. Her hair went down about an inch or two past her shoulders and flaired out. She had the strand of beads on her right arm, like Yami and one set of earrings on her ear lobe.

"You go study the medical scroll you discovered the day before," Fly started as she gently patted the girls cheek, "We are all going to study our usual stuff, so no worries about us not having something to do."

Tsumi gazed over the group of girls that had multiplied over the span of two years. She had gotten to know all of them so well and what she liked was that all of them loved her like a sister instead of another personality of a very innocent seven-year-old boy. She nodded before taking off.

Fly sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. She had long hair as well, hers being wavy though, but she kept it back into a ponytail save a bit in the front that served as her former bangs. It as only on the left side since it wasn't actually long enough to be in the ponytail. She wore all black. Long sleeve shirt and black jeans with black flats. Her beauty was apparent but next to Tsumi, hers looks were slightly more feral. She too wore the string of beads but around left arm instead of right like Tsumi.

She just gazed at the other girls and nodded at them as she went off to the combat section to study. She knew that she might meet Loki in that area since it also had a lot of taijutsu scrolls there. Loki was one of the newer males. He wore the same beads that all of the personalities wore on his left arm and usually kept to a simple outfit to train in. He was the only male that kept his hair in dreadlock like braids in a high ponytail. Fly just assumed it was to keep his hair out of the way, but she never knew since Loki was one of a quiet disposition, if you didn't get him ticked that is.

Back with the girls, Nari was looking at the other four girls. Three of them were newer then the rest but just as devoted. Nari couldn't believe their luck in even developing these three.

Hein had a standard miko look to her with her hair long and tied at the bottom and two large painted circles on her forehead that matched her hair color. She was a platinum blond who dress a lot like Tsumi, except her outfit only consisted of several colors, the two main ones being black and white. She did however have the beads on her right arm and goggles resting contently on her head. She never wore them on her eyes, just used them like a headband. She didn't say much since she was always lost in thought, but she was one of the more motivated girls.

Xio was the most serious of all the girls. She sported a more Chinese appearance and had short hair the seemed to be kept close to her head so not to get in the way and she wore a long sleeved dress with an obi around her waist and a skirt underneath to hid what the dress didn't. (Similar to what Sakura wears plus sleeves) Xio sported flats on her feet since she claimed they gave her better footing and made her evermore so slight. She had her beads wrapped around her left arm and had cute little wing clips in her hair. Those were the only things cute about her. She too wordlessly headed to where she was going and Nari didn't really have to guess since everyone knew she liked her weapons and wasn't afraid to get down and dirty.

Charm was the last of the new girls to leave and go to her favorite section. She had long hair that went down to her shoulder blades, eyes that were shut like Haru's and Jinx's, and the cutesiest appearance of the girls next to Tsumi-hime. Her beads were on her left arm. She liked skirts and cute dresses so her appearance differed from day to day. But there was one thing that was always constant was the pointed hat that sat on her head that was currently way too big for her. Nari had teased her on several accounts that the pale grey hat with the skull buckle and stitches in it looked like a hat a witch would wear, but Charm just shrugged and told her "Well witches cast spells and I cast illusions. So what is wrong with me looking like something that is similar?" Nari stopped arguing since it was lost on the girl.

Kyo was the only other girl that was still hanging around. She looked rather bored, but then again, Nari had never seen the girl look excited. She had hair that stopped around her jaw line. Her hair was rather messy and usually got in her face, but it never bothered her. She just shrugged and said that it would do it anyways so why bother. She liked wearing a black scarf as well as a tank top under a long sleeved mesh shirt. Kyo, unlike most of them, sported jeans that had some wear and tear at the bottom of them. The jeans, however, were also a little too big so she wore suspenders to keep them up. Kyo just sighed as she looked at Nari and with a shrug headed over to the elemental section.

Nari was now the last of the females to move. She glanced to see how many of the guys had left only to see that Angel was waiting for her. Out of all the boys, he was the one she disliked the most, but at the same time, she hung out with him the most since he had an appreciation for her music. Yes, Nari was a sound manipulator. She used music to create sound to fight. She currently was still learning instruments, but she was getting use to it. Nari herself had short hair that was platinum blond that came to her shoulders. She actually spiked the center part into a small Mohawk and loved wearing a shirt and some jeans- which only Kyo did besides her- and some boots. She did have her favorite sunglasses that were orange tinted and a large pair of headphones that were always on her no matter what unless she was sleeping.

"What?" Nari snapped as she arched an eyebrow, "You want something punk?"

Angel, in all his handsomeness for being a seven year old, just smiled at her. Nari didn't think it was fair that the boy had such a charm to him that could make the most sadistic woman squeal and hug him like a fangirl, but that was life. Angel, no matter how much she tried to deny, was like a gentleman. He wore a top hat and his hair was slicked into a gentleman like hairstyle and he wore nice pants and a long sleeve white turtle neck sweater along with black boots when most of them wore the flats. Heck the boy even wore white gloves! He too had beads on his left arms and had an upright posture.

"Merely wondering if you would join me in reading. I was heading to the seal section and I thought since the books you were looking for were nearby that I could accompany you to your area." Angel asked innocently.

'_Yep, too good for his own good.'_ Nari thought to herself as she glared at him, "Go dig a hole and bury yourself in it"

Angel couldn't help but chuckle as he followed Nari down the halls of the massive library to her favorite section. He wasn't fearful since that was her way about everything.

In the more tactical section of the library Solomon and Jinx were sitting and reading up a storm. It really was amazing what Solomon could do with the fidgety Jinx when he tried. Solomon liked wearing a white button up shirt with a plain vest and a pair of brown slacks as well as nice boots. It was the closest to looking like a gentleman next to Angel. He wore a pair a large bronze goggles on his head like a headband that was shaded glass. He mostly used them to keep his slicked back hair in check, but on occasion he used it to protect his eyes while conducting an experiment. He wore the similar set of beads on his left arm and always seemed to be wise years ahead of his time.

Jinx, in all his wonder, looked a lot like a jester. He wore a orange and black checkered jester hat that never seemed to come off unless he was bathing and even then that was not usual that Rin or Leelu would allow him to take over for such an occasion since the exploding soap bar incident, but he didn't seemed to mind since that was why he had done such a terrible deed. His outfit looked like that of a jester's from the medieval times with the orange and black theme and he wore white makeup on his face along with the lines down the center of his eyes and being crossed a little under his eye. He wore his beads on the right arm and even painted his nose black in order too look more foxish. Solomon was the only one that appreciated his genius abilities and when the two put their heads together they could get out of anything that came their way.

Jinx looked over his shoulder and smirked as he looked at Aoi and Haru studying their scrolls not too far from them. He quickly built a contraption and launched a small paperclip their way, hitting both on the head before crashing. Solomon just rolled his eyes as the other two male personalities glowered at the tactical genius.

"That was rather rude, desu!" Haru grumbled as he rubbed the place the paper clip had hit.

He was the most curious looking next to Jinx. Though he did not wear a jester outfit, his outfit was slightly eccentric itself. He wore a long sleeved orange shirt with banged up looking black jeans that had a tail sew into the rear. He wore a grey vest that had a hood. The hood was almost always on his head, but the others didn't ask why since they knew the young feral boy was attracted to the wolf shape the hood took. It had ears and a muzzle sewn into it and basically looked like a sewn wolf head. His hair was platinum blond but only a lone strip of it could be seen from the hood and it covered his left eye, so only his right eye, which still usually was closed, was seen. He wore his beads on his right arm and wore gloves and boots that looked like paws. He claimed that it help when running to wear such items.

Aoi was the newest of all the personalities. He was the last one ever created because they needed a ninjutsu master. He had chakra control that even rivaled Tsumi's. He kept to wearing black with several white colored designs in his shirts and the only color coming from the orange markings that decorated his face and the talus on the bottom of his beads that he wore on his right arm. He had piercing on his ears, one on the lobe, the other, on the cartilage. His hair was slightly shorter then Hikari's and Yami's and he spiked it in a 'anywhere goes' kind of way. His eyes, like Haru's, remained shut and gave him a more feral look.

"I agree with Mutt here," Aoi hissed as he sent a nasty look his way.

Aoi was strange when it came to people's names. He knew them, but preferred making up nicknames. Jinx was 'Jester', Solomon was 'Dex', Haru was 'Mutt', Nari was 'Sadist', Tsumi was 'Princess', Hikari was 'Thing 1', Yami was 'Thing 2', and so on and so on. He had a name for everyone.

"My apologies, Aoi, I will watch him better." Solomon said as he forced Jinx to bow as to say sorry.

"Fine with me Dex," Aoi said as he looked back to the scroll, "I was in the middle of learning this new jutsu and It's just infuriating that Jester over there thought it be funny to ruin my concentration."

"Again, my apologies."

"You are fine, desu. Aoi needs to learn not to care."

"You made a fuss too Mutt."

"Only because it hurt. I didn't did not send such a nasty look, desu." Haru said as he too looked back at his scroll, "I don't want to argue. Let's just go back to studying, desu."

"Fine with me Mutt," Aoi said as he became absorbed in the paper again.

And so it was like that for some time until the Sandaime finished his studies and began to stretch out his kinks.

"Alright, let's call it a day and go get some ramen. My treat." Sarutobi called out to the vast library.

He could hear a bunch of cheers as scrolls where rolled up and placed back into their rightful places. He heard a lot of popping sounds until the one little seven-year-old came gallivanting out. It was Hikari in all his sunshinyness.

"We are ready when you are Jiji-san!" Hikari chirped as he threw his hands up in the air and beamed up at the old man with a sincere smile.

Hikari suddenly looked as if he was listening to someone and seemed rather interested in what was being said. He nodded to this unheard voice and looked at his grandfather figure.

"Leelu-kaa-san wants to ask you a really important question. She says it can wait till later, but since we are sealed in here still she might as well ask now instead of later."

Sarutobi, no longer shocked at the conversations the boy held with the nine tailed fox, nodded his consent as the boy. Hikari ran though the familiar hand signs that he had just preformed hours ago and willed out the other soul.

Leelu immediately took form in the Kage Bunshin and modeled it after her own form. The only thing that showed she was still connected to Naruto was the chain was attached to the steel collar on her neck that had the chain links that attached to a seal that mortal eyes could not see at the bottom of the chain; just like in Naruto's mindscape- only there the seal was visible.

"Old man," Leelu acknowledged as she bowed her head slightly.

"Leelu-sama," Hizuren Sarutobi addressed her.

She was older and wiser then he was and though at first he did not like her, he had come to respect her knowledge and affection for the 15 personalities of Naruto.

"I wish to ask of you something that may seem a little over the top, but please allow me to explain before you give me your answer," Leelu started, not beating around the bush at all.

"I will attempt. Speak your mind."

"I know Naruto is not allowed to be a student at the Academy since he has too many… er… mental identities, including myself, but I know you still hoped to place him on a team one day since he studies independently."

"Yes," Sarutobi drawled, not understanding where this was going.

"I have searched my memories and come across clans that I think would compliment Naruto's unique abilities."

"What is the catch?"

"They don't exist in Konoha." Leelu relented finally, "I was hoping to go with Naru-chan and fetch these two clan children. Both their clans are said to have died out, but the foxes that Hein cares for have given me word that there are still one of each in the world. One is currently orphaned and the other will soon be the last. Rumors of the Mizukage attacking them have come to the foxes' ears."

Sarutobi stared at her as she finished up her request. She had given a bit of background and reasoning and was praying that Sarutobi's absolute love of the boy would let them travel.

He didn't like it. Naruto was too young to leave the village.

But at the same time, he needed to see that there are different cultures and different people as well as different ideas and speech patterns. Tsumi would probably have a field day since she loved learning different cultures. She had always been slightly diplomatic.

And these clan children would probably work best since no one was around to corrupt their ideas about Naruto.

And looking at it through the council eyes, they would gain two special clans.

A win-win situation all around and Leelu knew that.

"How long?"

"A few weeks to a few months tops. I promise you old man on all nine of my tails I will bring Naru-chan back safely and as quickly as possible, but I cannot venture far from him."

"I assume you would prefer it just you and Naruto?"

"I love Rin like a daughter, but it would only raise suspicion as to why she would be leaving the village. Naruto and I can slip out during nightfall when only your loyal ninjas watch the gate and slip back the same way. No one would notice us gone and be non the wiser till we have the children."

"Please Jiji-san? We want to see the world outside the gates," Hikari pleaded with bid puppy dog eyes, "Rin-kaa-san deserves a break from us anyways. That and she has been putting in a lot of hours into ANBU. Now she can relax when she gets home instead of putting up with us!"

Sarutobi had made the mistake of looking into the deep blue sad eyes that pleaded with the boy on an unspoken scale. The Sandaime then had the even worse idea of looking up at Leelu, thinking she above childish looks, to see even her giving him the puppy eyes…

And sad to say, she was the best he had ever seen.

"Fine," He relented with a sigh, "At the end of tomorrow night you will be outside the gates. Now let's go get some food so you can prepare to leave tomorrow night."

"Hai," Both cheered happily.

"And you," he said looking at Leelu, "will be the one to tell Rin. Now let's go."

Leelu dispelled the body with a nod and Sarutobi took Naruto by the hand to their favorite ramen stand.

* * *

Did you like it? Why?

Did you hate it? Why?

Was it lacking something? What was it that you thought it needed?

Please don't assume I know everything please! Again I wish to stress that I need your input to allow this story to take shape.

I know that this chapter is rather short but I just needed to set up Naruto's 15 different personalities that allow him to be great. Each one specializes in something and I know you are thinking Nari is dumb for just messing with sound manipulation, but she also is going to be an interrogator later on. I am now starting to set up his team since he isn't going to the Academy since he is too 'unstable' for the teachers and parents. Well I think that is it!!!

Can you guess they are going to get? I'll tell you that one isn't going to end up on Naruto's team, but he will be apart of a second team later on as well as the leader of the third team that they pick up on accident.

Hope you like!

Ja Ne

Volleys-chan


	5. Travel to the Land of the Disappearing

Okay, I really was impressed by the length of some of my reviews! I loved all the critiquing that I recieved and want to tell you all that was what I have been looking for! I do enjoy the occasional 'THIS STORY ROCK UPDATE SOON!' but I really enjoy you telling me _why_ you liked it and _what_ I need to improve. I hope this chapter is more satisfactory to all of you and hope you can get to understand the characters a bit more. It is a little hard since there are about 15 almost original characters that I had to create from scratch- with a little foundation from Naruto- but hey, I need a challenge.

A special thanks to all my reviewers, I would love to hear from you again!

So review and tell me what you think.

Enjoy

* * *

**_The Kyuubi's Shattered Mirror_**

_Chapter 4_

_Travel to the Land of the Disappearing Clans_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto at all... nope just a college stoodint**

* * *

Rin had taken the news rather well. She was wary when she had heard that it would only be just Naruto and Leelu- but Leelu liked resting in Naruto a lot so it meant little protection for the seven year old to travel alone- but Leelu put her worries to ease when she explained their traveling means.

Leelu would be out when she was needed. One of the others would always be awake- Haru or Loki at night. Naruto would wear make-up on his whisker marks and would wear a hat to keep from looking oddly like the Yondaime. At all times he would look like Hikari and Yami.

Rin finally accepted the means after Leelu promised to be out in plain view in cities and well traveled roads. That and they couldn't just eat ramen- not that Leelu complained.

Within the next day, Naruto had sealed away everything he would need on his trip in a seal scroll and placed it in his backpack. He had everything from a change of clothes to a gold bar…

That had been Leelu's idea.

As night fell he looked over to his surrogate mother who would be left behind and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly fifteen times. Each of his personalities didn't want to leave without a proper goodbye to the only woman other then Leelu-Kaa-san to love them.

"We will be back with the two other kids as soon as we can," Yami promised with a nod of his head and a calm, assuring look, "Until then take care."

"You guys take care as well okay?" Rin said as she kissed his cheek fifteen times.

"We will," Yami said with a small smile and a gentle look to his eyes, "If we run into any problems that we can't handle ourselves, Hein will just summon a fox to handle it."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Rin beamed as she stood up and backed away a bit, "Be safe."

"You as well," Yami said before disappearing into the night.

Rin just smiled as she stared at the spot the seven year old once stood at. He was getting extremely skilled at disappearing. Then again he always held the idea of not being seen rather high in his book. Not being seen meant not being hurt.

Rin just pulled down her ANBU mask onto her face from where it had rested on her head and disappeared from the street as well off to do her duty. Now that Naruto was gone, she had more time to devote to getting more money to improve the house since two new ones might be coming to live with them.

* * *

Naruto as a whole beamed as he found himself in the borders of Mizu. Not one problem had occurred while he and Leelu-Kaa-san had traveled for two weeks. Albeit, they had gone a tad bit slower since Naruto was interested in the towns and cities, taking in all he could about the land not owned by shinobi. He had discovered that the economy was much different then a shinobi village's and Solomon decided he would read into that when they returned.

Leelu had been good on her word and even went over some of the things they had seen, making sure Naruto understood what they meant. She had to explain the farming community, the feudal system since Konohagakure was a loose dictatorship, and even the certain shops that were not in Konoha.

She went over slave trades, monopolies, drug dealers, and the underworld just to make sure that he understood not everything was sunshine and daisies like Konoha pretend to be.

"Leelu-Kaa-san," Solomon's voiced asked her.

"Yes, Naruto?" She purred as she continued to walk, him right next to her.

They had finally reached a city within the Mizu no Kuni. She had never seen someone so excited to be on a ferry as Naruto had been, but then again, she had forgotten how a seven year old was suppose to act over the years. Being with Naruto had become a great refresher, but she still forgot sometimes since the child was naturally quiet and calculating…

That is, if it was Yami or one of the more calmer personalities…

If it was Hikari or Jinx or someone loud and hyperactive, then by all means, he would act like a real seven year old.

Right now she knew it was Solomon that was in charge and knew her young kit would behave.

"Where are we headed?"

"A tad bit further inland. Once we hit the forest area, bring Hein out so we can call the local fox. To a kitsune, knowledge is power, so we must see what to local fox have collected on these subjects."

"How will we find them once we get our heading. There must be hundreds of people around here. The probability of find two in a large city isn't very high…"

"Ah, but one will most likely be where his clan resides. All we have to do is collect him, if he still is there. The other is a koori user. Able to mix wind and water with a bloodline ability to from ice. That child may be harder to find, but then again, the foxes will know where he or she is. Koori users are usually very kind to nature since they can somewhat control the weather around them."

"I see," Solomon nodded before looking around some more.

The people looked low on moral and most of the children on the streets were thin and wearing clothes either too small or too big. Either way the clothing was tattered and the children looked starved as the ran around in their little groups.

"What is up with the children, Kaa-san?" He finally asked as he looked at his mother in the black kimono.

He had noticed it a while ago, but when they began traveling, she had drabbed down. Her kimono was a simple cotton outfit rather then her usual silk and she was wearing shoes – which she only wore when there were other people other then Sarutobi, Rin, and Naruto because "I am a kitsune and I don't need your human comforts. I wouldn't be wearing clothes either, but **_that_** wouldn't be **_smiled_** upon. So I shall _try_ to act somewhat human" sort of explaination. Her hair was down and hiding her features and none of her fox appendages even graced the outside world like they did at home.

"They are orphans. Because of Mizu's poor economy choices, the people are suffering. Many adults have died in civil wars and the clans are being eradicated by the Mizukage. These children are left on the streets to fend for themselves until they either barely survive the winter or die." Leelu explained in a soft, sentimental tone.

"Can't we do something?" Solomon asked with sympathy displaying on his face.

"No. This land needs to heal, but there is nothing an outside force can do without sending the land back into a civil war." Leelu said as she picked up Naruto and cuddled him with a sad look to her, "So let us just leave this dismal place and see about those two children."

* * *

It didn't take them long to leave the small fishing village and head deep into the forest. Leelu always had a way of finding isolated areas that seemed to be the favorite spots for her kitsune kind.

Solomon gave up rights to the body and allowed Hein to take over. She just sat on a rock and began to sing a kitsune lullaby that Leelu had taught her. She was a natural at the kitsune tongue- that unlike what most believed was not a fit of barks and growls- but a language elegant and flowing.

It wasn't long until Leelu spotted the first kitsune and allowed her nine tails to appear as well as her ears. The fox immediately mad a mad dash back into the forest and returned with its elder leaders.

Hein stopped singing the lullaby and began to assess what was being said between her mother and the elders of the forest.

"Kitsune Leelu no Kyuubi," The grey fox said with a surprised tone, "You live."

"Yes, in a way. My soul is bound to a human's soul, but I have come to terms with it and am content in that. I have actually come seeking your insight, elders." Leelu responded with an authority tone.

"Speak your question and we shall grace you with what we know, Kyuubi-sama." The brown fox said with a nod.

"I come seeking two children of two different bloodlines. One is an Koori user, I do not know if they still exist, but I wish to know if they do. One of the kitsune that my human daughter, Hein, cares for said one was born about seven winters ago. The other is a bone user. Of the Kaguya clan. I hear there is at least one good one left. Can you tell what you know of these two and give me a heading?"

Hein just observed the foxes as they talked back and forth in quiet whispers and meaningful looks. To add her own two cents in Hein decided to make herself known to the elders.

With a puff of smoke she took on her own form since no humans were around and with a small clearing of her through began to converse with the elders in their own tongue.

"I wish not to impose, but we seek only to bring them back with us. There have been whispers among my charges that the Mizukage has been killing off his clans. One should not take such lives like he is: in cold blood and out of jealousy. To take these two children would give them a home and security they no longer can receive here. Please, elders, tell us where they might be found."

"And what makes you think we care for these children," A dark brown fox questioned as he glanced at her.

"You are discussing whether or not to relay such things to Leelu-Kaa-san in fear of their fates. I can feel your unsure feelings towards this situation. These two are from clans in tune with nature and in a ways, in tune with you. You fear what would become of them if someone like Kaa-san would take them and raise them, but fear not since she has raised me and my fourteen other counterparts and we are just fine. Perhaps," Hein drawled for a moment as if thinking of something, "We are more in tune with nature since she has taught us."

The elders couldn't argue with the girl since it was obvious that she was speaking in _their_ tongue and was able to call to them with her songs. The grey fox knew that this girl would one day become a fox summoner. It was just a matter of time since she was training to speak to them.

The foxes looked at their Queen and nodded. They would share what they knew since it was obvious that Leelu would take care of the children.

"Both exist." One started.

"Both around the same age, one only being slightly older by one winter."

"One is eight winters old and the other nine, but both have seen their share of misery."

"One is alone now, the Koori user and starves in the streets of the city west of our forest. The other locked away waiting to be of use in a small cave outside the clan's walls."

"And what of their appearances?" Leelu asked gently, "We need a way of identification."

"The Koori user looks like a porcelain doll with a blank collar around his neck. Many might think him a girl, but he is a boy. His chakra will speak to you when you near him. He is rather special, but broken by his father."

"The Kaguya has two red dots on his forehead much like your daughter Hein has and markings under his eyes that are the same. Jade green eyes and sliver white hair. He is rather alone, locked away with no purpose. Give him one and he will be yours forever."

"Thank you," Leelu said with a nod, dismissing them from her presence.

All but one, the grey one, left. He was ready to leave, but he had one last thought before he was to leave the presence of his queen.

"Would you like me to inform Kitsune Klatu no Kyuubi of your survival?" He asked in a wary tone.

Leelu's eyes softened at the name as she nodded, "Tell him that our kit did not survive, but I have found one to raise in its place. I am bound by word and by seal to this child, but I love the child all the same… And tell him… I'm sorry."

The fox nodded as he turned around and headed off uttering a "Will do my queen" before disappearing.

Hein looked over to her mother and cocked her head slightly at her confusion.

"Klatu?" She asked in her human tongue, though she spoke it not as well as she spoke kitsune.

"Yes, my mate." Leelu said as she picked the child up and began to carry her through the woods and to the next city.

"Kitsune have strange names. Yours and your mates don't even sound remotely native to our lands." Hein noted as she turned her form back to Naruto's general form.

"We are not humans," Leelu reprimanded, "We will not have human names. Klatu and Leelu are fine kitsune names."

"I see," Hein said with a nod as she let go of her hold of the commanding position of the body, allowing Haru to take over so he could help Leelu-kaa-san search.

"Shall we get going Kaa-san, desu?" Haru asked as he looked up at her.

Leelu let go of her grasp on the boy and he gracefully landed on his feet. Both of them gave the other a fox like grin and took off in a foot race, no words having to be said to even initiate it.

* * *

Haru looked around the city as he subconsciously began to bit at his wrist that he had been sucking on. He did it because of the lack of gloves. Usually he had his paw gloves on and it protected him from the outside elements, but without them his skin felt strange and he usually ended up sucking on his wrist.

"That's a nasty habit, stop it," Leelu warned him as she pulled his hand away from his mouth and placed a pair of leather gloves in his hands, "Use these."

Haru frowned slightly at the normal looking gloves as he put them onto his hands. They did make him feel better, but he would rather be using his gloves. However that would only bring unwanted attention to them.

Leelu cleared her throat as she reminded him of something he had forgotten to say as he had taken the gloves.

"Thank you, desu." Haru said with a bow and a small smile.

"You're very welcome," Leelu purred as she scooped up her little child and gave him a hug.

She set him back down soon enough and led him to an older part of town where the children ran wild.

"I sense him somewhere around here," Leelu said as she looked around with her red stare.

"It's rather sad that all these children are homeless, desu. Why don't they just use one of the empty buildings?" Haru asked as he watched them all.

"Even though the buildings are empty, it does not mean that they are not owned. To enter one of them without permission will end up getting them in more trouble then its worth." Leelu explained as she looked down at him, "Does it bother you that much?"

"Yes, desu. It bothers all of us. It hits too close to home." Haru said with a small sigh, "Charm is asking why we aren't doing anything while Fly is trying to calm down Tsumi who started crying. Solomon is trying to explain it, but as Nari keeps telling him, its over Charm's head. Xio seems neutral as well as Loki and Yami, not entering the conversation, but still not liking it. Angel is suggesting that Jinx comes up with a plan, but Jinx hasn't really thought of anything yet. Hikari is sulking; Hein is singing a lullaby to calm everyone down; Aoi is not even paying attention anymore; and Kyo is taking a nap until everyone calms down."

"Sounds busy in there. Usually only a few of you are active at a time, but to have just Kyo taking some down time is high unusual for you guys."

"Again, this is hitting pretty close to home. We use to be orphans too."

Leelu sighed as she looked around once more, no longer sensing the child and decided to do something about Naruto's concerns. She guessed that if she went to the local bars she could see if there wasn't something she could do, but that meant leaving Naruto alone out here until she returned.

"Haru," She said, making sure no one noticed, "I am going to scout around for a bit to see what I can do. While I am occupied with that, let Yami or Hikari take over and being to search for the Koori user. When you do approach let Tsumi or someone charismatic take over and befriend him. I will be back later."

"Hai," Yami's voice said as he trotted away.

Leelu then turned around and headed to the nearest pub to see what information she could obtain.

* * *

The slums were no place for a child.

That was what Leelu had decided when she walked down the street and received a couple of looks from the people on the street. It stank like no other and there was no sewer system in this part of town. For the first time Leelu was glad to have shoes; stepping in the crap that was thrown out the window was made more bearable by the layer of leather the protected her feet from unwanted filth.

She hissed under her breath as she noticed the following of men. They were not in close proximity, but they could become problematic if they attempted to get some kicks. The body after all was still a bushin and would dispel if hit a couple of times.

She kept her pace and turned into the nearest bar. The men backed away. Leelu smirked as her kitsune luck had sent her to a safe haven. Or so it seemed. Leelu was never one to underestimate an opponent…

Not ever again…

She sat down on a stool and began to listen to the men complaining. She ordered a single cup out of curtsey but never touched it.

She listened to them complain. The Daimyo this and the Daimyo that. She listened to them all for at least a good hour and a half, never touching the sake once but allowed to stay since she had paid for service. It was all rather pointless to her, but as her kitsune luck would have it: her patience was rewarded.

"Now I have to sell some of my land," one of the men complained, "Been empty for years, but I was hoping to make something out of it one day."

"Where is it?" Leelu asked swiftly so that they did not have the chance to get onto another topic.

"What?" The man asked in surprise.

"This land you need to sell. Is it by the river?"

The man looked shocked as he nodded his head dumbly, "Yeah. I inherited the place from my grandfather but the place is built on a cliff. When the river swells, it is right next to it. Place isn't too safe but if the build was torn down and a new place recon-"

"How much?"

"What?"

"How. Much," Leelu repeated, "If it is a safety hazard you have to consider dropping the price a bit, but the land is most likely good if it is near the river. I will buy it if the price is within my range of the word reasonable."

"Would about 1,003,300 yen be in the range of reasonable?" The man asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Leelu kept a straight face as she thought about it. Buying a building that could be used to house the little street urchins would quell Naruto's distress. They had brought a large sum of money that had belonged to the Uzumaki clan – since he was considered apart of the dead clan- and it could be used to purchase this land.

Only problem would be how to set it up and make sure the urchins would survive. Who would take care of the place in their absence and if thugs would try to drive the orphans out of their home.

Leelu had a few ideas about those issues, but for now she had a deal to make.

"Yes," Leelu said with a nod, "I am willing to purchase it from you at this moment. Get the papers and the deed and meet me back here in a hour sharp and I will take the land off your hands for said price of 1,003,300 yen. No more, no less."

The man just gapped like a fish as he darted out of the pub and headed home to get the papers. The other men there just stared at her and cursing the other man's luck.

"You know," one of them said, "I construct buildings if you need anyone to help you fix up the place."

"I will come back if I need the work, but for now I just need the land. I will see you gentleman again… perhaps…" and with that Leelu threw down her money to the bartender for the drink she did now drink and the loads of information she had obtained.

She just smirked to herself at her ability to find solutions and just hoped that Naruto had not gotten himself in trouble.

* * *

Yami had been looking around not even twenty minutes when he walked over a bridge, passing by a child close to his age that hugged his malnutrition body. Yami cast a look at the boy a sympathizing look as he passed by.

Perhaps he would have continued on his way, perhaps he would have gone back to help the boy, but that mattered little when the boy looked up at him and spoke.

"You have the same eyes as me," the boy with the amazing glint in his eyes.

Yami stared at him as he realized what the boy had meant. Their eyes were _not_ the same color or tint.

No.

Both had seen hardship that was too much for children their ages. Yami immediately scoped out the boy to see what Hein had told them to look for in her limited human tongue.

"Boy with a porcelain face, a blank, black collar, and many that could easily mistake him for girl," Yami muttered to himself in shock.

He had found the Koori user.

"I do," Yami said with a sad smile, "But unlike you at this moment, my story is looking up."

"I can see that," the boy said with a responding sad stare with perhaps… jealousy?

"But perhaps… I can help your story look up too?" Yami said with a questioning stare, "That is if you will listen to my words, dear friend."

"Friend," the boy mused, "I like it… My name is Haku."

"Uzumaki Naruto, but most call _me_ Yami." Yami said with a bow of his head.

He proceeded to walk up to Haku and held out his hand, "want to get some lunch? You look absolutely starved."

Haku stared a him for a moment before his face melted into a lovely smile, "I would love to get some food… Yami-kun."

Haku stretched out his hand and took Naruto's hand with an unwavering hold. Yami noted that even though he

"Come," Yami said as he tugged the boy up, "I saw a ramen stand nearby."

Haku nodded. He thought that the boy was just trying to save money by getting ramen. It was cheap, filling, and affordable. Most street urchins would eat it if they managed to get a hold of enough money.

However, when they had gotten there, he learned that was not the case at all. Naruto downed the first one within minutes and was on his fifth in a matter of minutes. Haku had stopped eating his food, he was still savoring his second- that Naruto insisted he have- and stared.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking rather confused to the boys reaction.

"You… eat… a lot…"

"Yeah," Naruto beamed, acting a lot more loud then he had on the bridge, "I have an incredible _fast_ metabolism rate so I eat a lot since I burn off calories as if they nothing. Ramen is cheap and filling, and it's my favorite."

"Oh," Haku said after a moment, "I see…"

"Thanks Koori," Naruto said in a slightly different tone before downing another bowl.

Haku froze when he heard that word. Naruto didn't even seem to notice it as he wiped his face and began to pay for the food.

"What did you call me?"

Naruto looked surprised as he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head as he thought about it for a moment with a contemplating look.

"Koori. I just thought it suits you and all."

Haku by that time was slowly backing away from Naruto as his mind began to race.

'He knows!' was all he kept coming back to so young Haku did the only thing he knew how to do; he ran like hell.

"Hey! Wait!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off his seat and gave chase.

Haku didn't comply to that as he ran through the streets and alley ways he was familiar with. He just kept running, panicked by the thought of getting hurt. Memories filled his mind as he kept returning to the day his father had killed his mother for this trait and tried to do the same to him. He remembered killing his old man instead.

Tears blurred his vision as he stumbled and grabbed to whatever was in front of him. He glanced up to see his unfortunate grab.

It was a lacky of a drug dealer. He held his sword with his right hand, still in its sheath, and glared down at the boy.

"How dare you touch me you filthy urchin!" He held as he kicked the boy, sending the small body flying and into a wall. Haku yelped in pain as he hit the wall and coiled into the fetal position as the man decided to continue his tormenting of the child.

"Hey you ugly piece of human flesh," A voice called out from behind him, "That is my friend."

The swordsman spun around and looked down at the seven year old and laughed.

"Think yourself strong eh?"

"I'm strong enough to take on someone as ugly as you. I am not the least bit frightened by a man so slow that a cow can crap faster then he can move." The blond said as he looked up at the man with no fear in his face.

His eyes were shut and he seemed to have messed with his hair a bit, but Haku could still recognize him as Naruto.

"Yami," he breathed, using the name Naruto told him he also when by, "he's going to hurt you."

True, Haku was afraid of what the boy knew, but that didn't mean he wished harm to the only person that had shown him kindness.

Naruto glanced his way and looked back up and the man before kicking him in the shin. The man jumped back and held it as he cursed in pain.

"I think I can handle him. With all the training my body receives from Dreads(Loki) practicing for hours on end, I could win without even using my own specialty. Which is rather disappointing," the boy said with a bit of lament, "But don't call me by Thing 2's name… I am called Aoi."

With that, the Haku looked rather confused as the enigma child looked back at his opponent.

"Surrender, ugly piece of human flesh?" 'Aoi' asked as he took a basic pose.

"Never," the man growled, "Die!"

The man really was slower then Aoi. He easily dodged all the attacks that the man was throwing out and didn't even bother with attacking back. It was after all not his specialty to fight. He was a ninjutsu specialist, not a brawler.

Aoi smirked at that idea as he shifted his hold over to Fly. The man was at a charge at that moment, but met a fist to the face as Fly began to finish up the job.

"The stupid Aoi," Naruto said as he rotated a shoulder, as a warm up, "Should of let me out earlier."

The man never got a chance to ask why as the young seven year old began to let out a string of attacks. First, he was swept off his feet and before he could even hit the ground was tossed into the air viciously as the young boy used the alley wall to get up to his body while feet in the air. And as he looked at the sadistic smile adorning the boy's face, a foot kicked him hard on the side, throwing him into the wall, which he ricocheted off of with the power that had been sent into the kick and bounced brutally into the walls before crashing onto the floor and being the cushion of the young blond haired victor.

"Curse you," he managed to spit out before going unconscious.

"Shouldn't mess with my friends then you overgrown punching bag. Next time I'll have Xio mess with ya just to show you how to actually _wield _your Kanata." Naruto yelled at the unconscious body before giving it a good kick.

Haku just stared at Naruto as he looked at the boy's posture. It was different from the one he had eaten with, it was different from the one he had met on the bridge, and it made him wonder.

"Who are you?" he asked, not meaning the current personality, but Naruto as a general.

The current personality though took it as a need to introduce herself, "I'm Fly."

Fly walked over with a light step. The body posture was ready of a brawl at any moment and could easily manipulate itself to move at a moment's time.

"You look like a mess," Fly noted as Naruto gave a nod, "Hold on, Tsumi can patch you up in a flick of an eye."

And with that, the posture yet again changed as Naruto was immediately holding onto Haku and assessing the damage.

"Nothing too bad, minimal bruising should occur and you are lucky you didn't break anything! Tsumi is so happy for you!" Tsumi said as Naruto gave him a light hug, "We are really sorry about Aoi! He didn't mean to scare you! Tsumi just thinks that Aoi can't control his tongue very well. When he sees something about a person that describes them, he uses it! Please don't be mad at us!"

"Us?" Haku croaked, trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

"Yeah," Tsumi said as Naruto looked at him, "Us, Tsumi and all the other personalities of Uzumaki Naruto."

"So I see you found him," another voice said from the ally way, "I am glad we did not have to search a very long time. The Hokage would be rather pleased if we return sooner."

Haku could only stare as the red haired woman came trotting down the alleyway and gingerly walked over the unconscious man as if he was pavement. Her eyes were a deep shade of red, matching her lovely locks. But what surprised him most was when he saw the nine appendages twisting around her, sprouting from her back, and the two very distinct fox ears.

"Hello Koori user," She droned, "We of Uzumaki Naruto have a proposition for you."

That was when Haku fainted.

* * *

Same questions:

Did you like it? Why?

Did you hate it? Why?

Was it lacking something? What was it that you thought it needed?

Please don't assume I know everything please! Again I wish to stress that I need your input to allow this story to take shape.

So what do you guys think so far on Naruto's reaction to Mizu's economy. Originally I wanted to send Naruto there and let him become Mizukage, but a a twelve year old Mizukage would seem rather odd. Not that people would know. He would have someone play his avatar and be the face of the Mizukage till he is older, but I don't know if that is a good idea.

My other idea was that the Hokage would make his own version of 'ROOT', but only with Naruto in charge and not have emotionless shinobi. They would be separated from the other shinobi till about the chuunin exams. It would be fun to do this one, but I want your opinion. Depending on your ideas, I may go one way or the other. (am leaning towards this one)

By the by, I don't write fight scenes like some writers like Pudgypudge or some other amazing writer, but I try.

Hope you like!

Ja Ne

Volleys-chan


	6. To Belong and have a Purpose

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I am so glad you like it and I am really enjoying the feed back. The beginning of this chapter was inspired by some feedback as well as certain parts later on about Kyo and Aoi, Loki and Fly. I hope I answered any questions that might have been asked. So here you are and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Next chapter I promise more on Kimimaro and some other things I will touch on.

Oh and a quick notes. I looked up Kimimaro and he was locked up in a cage. His clan finally let him out when they revolted against the Mizukage. Everyone of his family members died and he was left in the forest alone when in walks Orochimaru who had been watching and waiting to recruit the survivors.

Leelu. Someone asked me where I ever found such a name. Well both Leelu and Klatu were names of superior beings. Leelu is the name of the super human being in _T__he Fifth Element_ and Klatu was the name of the advanced race of aliens ambassador to earth in _The Day the Earth Stood Still_(Either it was Earth or World... Can't remember). I thought that supposive non human names would work because demons most likely were a proud race and _would not accept_ human names.

Answer time is over! If you have one that I haven't answered, please add it into you review!

So review and tell me what you think.

Enjoy

* * *

**_The Kyuubi's Shattered Mirror_**

_Chapter 5_

_To Belong and have a Purpose_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto at all... nope just a college stoodint**

* * *

Haku had been having an okay day today. He had gotten up before the wild dogs could scout the around the place he had been sleeping. If those got a hold of you, the would take a good chunk of you because they too were hungry.

Hungry enough to attack. Not usually hungry enough to actually eat you.

He sat at one of his favorite trees and watched as the other children scampered about trying to survive. He too was just trying to fight the ties of fate and find a way to live through the day, but he would never associate with the other children in fear of what they would do if they _knew_ about it.

However, things changed. Haku had been thrown off his usual routine when he saw a child, no older then seven, roaming down the streets. He seemed to be looking for someone but at the same time, fighting with himself about something. Not that Haku hadn't seen a child like him before.

But he was different.

His eyes. They held the same kind of look that his did when he looked at his reflection in a pool of water. This child had seen many things. This child had a heavy burden, but at the same time, he seemed as if he was able to fight off the urge to give up and lie down.

Just like him.

He couldn't help but talk out to the boy and was surprised by the overall friendliness in the calculating gaze of the boy. When the child- when Naruto- had offered his hand out in friendship, Haku couldn't help but grasp onto it like it was his only lifeline.

It wasn't until he had received his food and began to eat it greedily, did he really notice something going on with Naruto. The boy had ordered a _lot_ of ramen, but that was not what threw him off. It was the new expressions and overall mood swing of the boy that did. He went from calculating and slightly distant to super friendly and sunshiny.

Not something he had expected, but he had shrugged it off and continued to eat his food in peace.

It hadn't really been a problem until the enigma boy called him Koori that his day had gone sour. The boy _knew_ and it had scared Haku to tears. He had fled, only to run into some thug that wanted to toy with him. He had thought himself a goner until Naruto caught up to him and kicked the crap out of the man.

It wasn't even the sheer power of the boy that had caused him to start mentally freaking out. It was the fact that he kept changing personalities and introducing himself with different names. First it had been Yami, then the one that ha called him Koori- or at least he thinks it was him- as Aoi, but still after that Fly, until he finally introduced himself as Tsumi. And Haku felt as if he still wasn't done introducing himself with different names.

His head was spinning about this time as he tried to take it all in and try to understand what in the world was going on because he had absolutely no clue what was happening anymore. The only thing he knew at that point was that he was _definitely _not getting something.

And that was when she appeared. Haku had been told as a child about nine celestial tribes of demon by his mother. How each tribe had either a matriarch or patriarch that would lead them. Each received a name. Shukaku, Nibi, Isadona, and a lot of others, but the one that his mother had said was the greatest was the female matriarch of the Kitsune clan: Kyuubi.

He could still remember what his mother had told him about her as if she was telling him right at that moment in time.

"But behold, out of all the Celestial clans, one clan has the most powerful matriarch of all, the Kyuubi. She waves her nine tails around as if they were her crowning glory. To many she is the destroyer of life, but to those that truly observe, she is a guardian. One who does not harm, but protects. Perhaps it is her will to protect those dear to her that makes her demolish those in her way.

Only one has ever witnessed her in a human form. Her hair was deep red with black locks mixed in at some parts, blood red eyes, Kitsune ears where human ears were suppose to be, nine Kitsune tails waving around behind her, thick lines on her face that look like whisker marks, and a black kimono."

He could not believe that there she was, THE KYUUBI, standing there is all her glory. But it was not just her presence that pushed him over the edge it was her words.

_"We of Uzumaki Naruto have a proposition for you."_

That was when he fainted.

* * *

When Haku finally awakened, he found himself in a nice room lying on a futon with a damp cloth on his head.

It completely threw him off to find himself somewhere that was not a cold damp alleyway with the threat of wild dogs. He spent a couple more minutes pondering where he was when his memories of what had happened came rushing back to him.

He had seen _the_ Kyuubi. His heart felt like it stilled as he attempted to soak up the information. Haku had barely been able to believe what he had seen, when he heard a voice speak out to him.

"Awake I see. Well, you gave Naruto quite a scare."

Haku snapped his head to the corner the voice was coming from to see _her_, the Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi," Haku muttered as he stared at her non-believing.

Leelu made a face as she stared at him, "You're not going to faint again are you?"

Haku swallowed hard and he forced his head to shake back and forth slowly.

"Good," Leelu said with a snort, leaning back into the chair she was sitting on, "I don't need the little munchkin to panic again. He was rather worried about you, you know."

"You mean Naruto?" Haku said as he continued to stare at her, his eyes not moving away from her form.

"Yes, I mean Naruto." Leelu said as she leaned forward to get closer the scruffy-looking boy, "Now how are you feeling?"

Haku took a moment to register what she was saying before responding, "My head is spinning a bit, but other then that, I am okay."

"Your ribcage isn't hurting?"

"…No…" Haku said rather shocked as he lifted his shirt to see his pale skin.

No bruise, not discoloring, nothing abnormal in the least was adorning his skin. He looked back up to Leelu with a questioning stare.

"Well," Leelu drawled, "Looks like Tsumi did her job. You're lucky you know, without Tsumi, that would have been one nasty bruise."

"Tsumi… Naruto said his name was Tsumi… and Aoi… and Yami… and Fly…" Haku said as he quietly mused over it for a moment. He finally looked up at her with a questioning gaze, "Why?"

The Kyuubi looking impressed as she once again leaned back into the chair and swished her tails that hung out of the sides of the chair, "Very keen, or did they all just introduce themselves as such?"

"Them?" Haku echoed, looking even more confused, which was not helping his headache.

"Naruto," the Kyuubi drawled, "has multiple personality disorder. Do you understand what that means?"

"That his personality is split into several different personalities all in one body… right?"

"You are a sharp boy, I am glad we came across you first." Kyuubi said with a purr, " Yes, Naruto has more then one personality, 15 to be exact."

To that Haku's jaw dropped as he managed to sputter, "How!?"

"It was me," the Kyuubi sighed as she gazed at him with a sad expression, "About 7 years ago, I went into a rage near Konoha, killing off many of their shinobi. There was only one person who could qualm my anger, but the cost was his life. He gave it and sealed me into the child in his arms…"

"…Naruto…" Haku put two and two together.

She nodded as she closed her eyes, "Yes, his mind could not contain me without overloading with stress and in order to protect himself, he fractured off into two personalities. Over time he shattered into 13 more personalities, but I am the one that keeps him from fracturing again."

"But if you are sealed in Naruto…" Haku trailed off, his head hurting from trying to piece it together.

"I am in a borrowed body. It is called a kage bushin. As a whole, Naruto has learned to push his other personalities into the bushins and allow them control over the temporary bodies. I can do the same," she explained as her eyes opened again as she stared at him with her blood red eyes, "Do you know why I tell you this?"

Haku just shook his head as he stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"I wish to offer you a proposition," the Kyuubi said as she stood up and looked down at the child, "I am only merciful where my Naruto is concerned. I like very few other people and even then I will not bend over backwards like I do for Naruto. He is training to be a ninja, but the fools in Konoha will attempt to keep him back, telling their children that _he_ is a troublemaker and a demon. So I am looking at outside resources to form his team."

"And you want to ask me?" Haku guessed.

"What a bright child you are!" She beamed as she bent down and ran a hand though his tangled hair, "You would be an exceptional addition to Naruto's team. You and Naruto's talent would work well together Koori user… Haku-chan."

Haku couldn't help but shiver as she said his name. The warm look she was giving him and the way she just said his name… it reminded him of his mother. Her love that she use to give him, the way she use to say his name… the way she selflessly put her life in front of his father's knife… for him.

Haku couldn't help but begin to cry.

Leelu was not a cruel Kitsune, especially to little ones. Right when she felt the tears coming on, she took his small, starving body and pulled him into hers as she began to run her fingers through his hair, wrapping her tails around them in a comforting manner and quietly hushed the boy as he cried.

"It's alright now," she whispered into his ear, "Leelu's here. Everything is going to be better now."

Haku couldn't help but feel the emptiness in his chest slowly vanish. This woman's hug was incredibly warm and she didn't even seem to care that his snot and tears was getting all over here. She just held him and spoke soothing words to him until he was able to calm down enough. Even then she just held him.

Haku didn't move or try to pull away as he contently listened to her heartbeat that came from her artificial body.

"Would you love me too if I where to join you?" Haku whispered in a cracked voice.

"Yes," She replied in a purr, "You will become my kit, just like Naruto, and I will care for you till the end of you days. You will be apart of my family and they will be apart of your family. That is the way of Uzumaki."

"Then I too want to be an Uzumaki," Haku whispered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Naruto had been listening to half of Haku and Leelu-kaa-san's conversation.

All right, so it was only a few of the personalities. Once they had gotten into the rather large suite, the Uzumaki kage bushin no jutsu had been used and all the personalities were given some free time.

It had really been Hikari, Haru, Jinx, Solomon, Tsumi, Fly, Angel, and Aoi that had been eavesdropping. The others had gone about doing more productive things. Kyo had Hein and Charm helping her with making dinner – though she kept a sharp eye an the genjutsu specialist since she was known for being a bit of a scatterbrain.

Kyo, even though her nonchalant and lazy appearance didn't really make her look like she was capable of doing much more then sleeping, was a natural at the cooking since she usually used the time to practice using the elements. She chopped the veggies and meat using dull knives coated with wind, used the fire element to boil whatever was placed in the pots, used electricity to toast food, the earth element to pound the meat- after wrapping it so it wouldn't get dirty-, and used the water element to gather water into the pot or drain the water out.

Though she was a natural born wind user, Kyo had decided not to just stop there and began to practice the elements that were not natural to her. With a lot of tutoring from Leelu and a lot of studying elemental scrolls, she was slowly getting the hang of each element.

Unlike Aoi, who was their ninjutsu expert, she preferred the raw power of the elements. She spent no time learning more then the most basic ninjutsu and – of course- the Kage bushin and their special evolved version of the technique. That was what made Kyo unique. She was able to control elements without hand signs.

Her grasp of the water wavered and it fell back into the pot she had been trying to drain. She could hear Charm giggle as Kyo sighed heavily.

Well… Rome wasn't built in a day… She still needed a lot of practice before she was a master.

"Charm," Kyo said as she drawled lazily, "You're cutting the veggies too thick. Make them thinner."

"Kay," Charm chirped as she began to cut them into thinner pieces.

"Hein, please set the table," Kyo commanded nicely as she attempted to drain the pot again.

"I will do as you ask of me," Hein said in Kitsune.

Kyo asked no questions, as she knew what the girl had said.

"Hein-chan," Xio said from where she was, "Remember that our honored guest does not speak the tongue of Leelu-Kaa-san, so though it is a bother, do try to speak the human tongue around him."

Xio had been polishing her weapons on the couch. At the moment it was a special katana made for a child her size to wield comfortably. Hein just stared at her for a moment in a gentle gaze before nodding.

"I'll try." Hein said, "It is hard, but I'll try."

"That is all we ask of," Yami said as he looked away from his reading.

Nari, who was currently tuning the guitar that had been sealed in the scroll, looked up and gave a nod to Hein.

"Yeah, but as soon as he ain't an 'honored' guest and is part of the family, go crazy with it, ya," she said before beginning to play some classical music- even though it didn't sound like her style of music.

But hey, she had to practice a bit or everything to understand all the instruments.

"We will be searching for the next child this nightfall," Loki reminded with as he lifted his weights- being in the original body so that his exercise be for naught- "So be ready. And don't forget that tomorrow we look at the land that Kaa-san has purchased to see the damage and what we can do to fix it and improve it."

"Hai," said the personalities that were not eavesdropping.

* * *

Haku had awoken in the arms of Leelu only about half an hour later. She had held him the whole time. Soon after, she had taken him to the bathroom and allowed him to take a long hot bath. Leelu came back near the end of his time in the tub and scrubbed him head to toe; shampooing his hair twice and conditioned it, much to Haku's embarrassment.

"I have been alive for years kit," Leelu laughed at his blush, "I have given my other kits _many_ baths. Nothing I haven't seen before."

Well _that_ reassured him. He could feel his face get a deeper shade of red as he tried to sink into the water. She, however, kept him where he was and finished cleaning the small boy.

She took a huge towel and threw it on him, while barking orders at the eavesdroppers on the other side of the closed door to go get him a clean change of clothes. He enjoyed her laugh as they both heard the surprised yelps come from the door and the scuffling of feet. Apparently Naruto had broken up into his different personalities.

"What are they all like? I mean do they all do the same stuff? Or are they all different," Haku asked as he suddenly felt nervous meeting all the different Narutos.

Leelu just smiled as she began to dry Haku off. "Some have similar qualities, but at the end, none are the same. Fly, as you might have noticed, is a brawler. She studies basic combat and is well rounded in areas like geography, ballet, martial arts, and hand to hand combat. Loki, who I believe Aoi reported calling him 'dreads' around you, is a taijutsu expert. He is strictly taijutsu. He knows dozens of Katas in the form of Kitsune style, Judo, Aikido, Koryū, but is still learning more. He is able to perform Koppojutsu, Koshijutsu, Taihenjutsu, Dakentaijutsu, and Jutaijutsu to an acceptable standard, but is still learning.

Many see them as similar because both usually end up doing hand to hand, but the main difference is their fighting style is adaptability. Fly is extremely adaptable since she has a loose taijutsu form, while Loki is more strict to his katas. Both are kind. Fly is loud and brash, ready to defend those she deems needing protecting, while Loki is quiet and assertive, working hard till he no longer can work. Does that help?"

"Kind of," Haku said quietly.

It was at that time that Haru came in carrying a set of clothes. He held them out to Leelu and just sniffed the air slightly, as if a habit he had never been able to break.

"Here you go Leelu-Kaa-san," He said as she took the clothes, "They are a pair of Hikari's clothes since, well, his are colorful enough for Haku and… normal enough to be worn in front of civilians."

"Thank you Haru-chan," Leelu said with a nod as she held out the shirt to inspect.

With Haku's small body, the forest green shirt would work fine. The black pants might have been a little too short for him length wise, but it was fine as long as it was clean and whole. She handed them off to Haku and gave him a peck on his forehead before getting up.

"Once your dressed, come into the kitchen and dine with us. You'll get to know the others a little better before I ship you off to bed."

Haku nodded as he watched Leelu and the strangely dressed Haru exit the room and left him to his own devices.

* * *

It was awkward, Haku decided after looking up at the only other person sitting at the table.

Only he and one of the Narutos were eating, everyone else were conversing quietly near the coffee table between themselves. Even Leelu was preoccupied with the conversation she was having with Haru and the boy who had introduced himself as Solomon.

"Don't worry about them," Fly said as she finished swallowing her food, "We have a small mission we have to go on, so they are finishing up the details."

"Why are we the only ones eating," Haku asked as he stared at the girl personality.

"Because," She said, chopping on another mouthful of food, "We are the only ones with physical bodies. I suppose the others could eat as well- since we do it all the time in food eating contests, but the only body that gets anything substantial from it is the real one, which I currently am in."

"Oh… I guess that makes sense…"

"Yeah," Fly nodded in agreement, "It's confusing if you aren't use to us, but Solomon and Jinx are already working on a solution to the whole body problem."

"Really? So you guys wish to be independent?"

"Of course. No matter how _wonderful_ it is to share the same body with 14- 15 if you count Leelu-Kaa-san- other personalities, we all want 24/7 control."

"Is it hard?" Haku lowered his voice as he looked at her with his sad eyes.

Fly just waved her hand lazily as she finished the last morsel of food on her plate, swallowing it with a satisfied sigh, "Nah, we're use to it. Forget I said anything. We are a team and being this close for years has helped out team work significantly. Take Loki and I, we are the best tag team there is cause we use our hand to hand combat style to fight in perfect sync. Solomon and Jinx are the brains of the operation and are unbeatable together when formulating a plan. Kyo and Aoi – though they would never admit it- work well together since Kyo attacks with elements and Aoi with ninjutsu and usually the two forms are in and of each other. Oh and then there is Yami and Hikari, those two are wild cards."

"Wild cards?" Haku asked, getting really interested in his future teammates…er… teammate.

"They can work together with _anyone of the personalities_. Since they are the ones usually in control of the body, we all made sure they were the jack of trades. Not masters in any one field, but knows a little from each. It doesn't matter who you put them with, they work perfectly with everybody."

"I see," Haku said with a nod, "So, Fly, what does this mission gain for you?"

"Another teammate," Fly said as she pointed at his food, which though he was grateful for it, had hardly touched, "Eat, I will explain since you will be require to stay here."

Haku nodded as he shoved some food into his mouth and listened to the girl.

"In Konohagakure, actually in all the Shinobi villages, genin start in teams of three. Usually when they hit chuunin- the next rank up- they begin to switch teams up and go on missions with different people from different teams, but the teamwork developed from the genin team is super important. So, in lame man's terms, we are getting the third member of our team if he accepts."

"If that falls through," Haku said after taking another bit, "ask Dog-Killer, he's really talented."

"Dog-Killer, desu?" Haru asked as he immediately joined the conversation.

Haku nodded as he looked at Haru, "Yeah, he lives on the streets along with the rest of us, but at the same time keeps his distance like I do. I can tell you that he seems use to living like this. He can catch fish and cook them, but what he does that helps the other kids on the streets is kill the wild dogs. If a wild dog bites you, you have a good chance of dying, so him killing them off really helps everyone else."

"We shall keep that in mind," Leelu said from her spot, "Thank you Haku-chan for such wonderful information."

Haku blushed slightly as he stared down at his food, "No... No problem… Leelu-sama."

Leelu at that got up and pulled his chin up so he looked her in her eyes. She gave him a peck on the forehead and smiled at his surprised, embarrassed look.

"If you can, call me Leelu-Kaa-san, or just Kaa-san if you feel comfortable with that," She droned as she stood up looked down at him expectantly.

"H-H-Hai," Haku stuttered, "Leelu-Kaa-san."

"Good boy Haku-chan," She beamed as she looked at Haru, "Come Haru-chan, we still you opinion about the route."

"Hai Kaa-san, desu," Haru beamed and left the table, following his mother back to the coffee table to finish up the plans.

"Don't worry," Fly assured him with a grin, "You'll get use to all this craziness."

"I hope so," was all Haku said as he quietly finished his meal.

* * *

The forest was dark and quiet. No sounds came from it other then the sounds of the animals that lived there.

Haku sniffed the air as he leapt from tree branch to tree branch on all fours. His nose notifying him that he was close to the clan's land. He noticed the lights on the right side of the forest and his ears twitched as he strained them to hear the people.

Like Leelu had instructed, he kept a large gap between him and the village and only danced on the outskirts of their territory. He was not to enter the area since it belonged to the Kaguyas. And they were suppose to be highly hostile.

It was around this time that he was grateful for his outfit. From the shadows, he looked just like a wolf running in the forest, and most mistook him from one since he had no killer intent. He jumped from the tree branch onto the ground and began to run full throttle on all fours, his gloves leaving paw prints as he dashed along the forest ground.

**_'Almost there Haru-chan,'_** Leelu informed him as he neared a mountainous region, **_'He is locked up in a cave. It will be the only one with a human scent.'_**

_'Hai, Kaa-san. I will look for the signs you have given me, desu.'_ Haru acknowledged as he turned his concentration back onto the dark forest.

Unlike most times, when his eyes were practically screwed shut, he had his eyes wide open and looking around the terrain. He was able to see better in the night then the others due to his feral abilities and at night he could see in the dark.

His nose twitched as it recognized a human scent trail in that seemed to linger in an area that was visited often. He veered from his original track with ease and headed off into the cave the scent led to. Once inside he pushed himself up and walked like the human he was.

The cave was dark, but Haru could see it was not in the least uninhabited. A single figure could be seen in the lightless cave because of the way his silver white hair glowed in comparison the dark cave. Before continuing the figure that was only slightly taller then him, Haru made sure no other charka signatures were nearby.

None where so he continued towards the body. The child was in a cage, unable to escape. He see that it was curled up, holding onto his legs as he buried his face into his knees and Haru could hear the short, uneven intakes of breath.

He was crying.

"Why do you cry, desu?" Haru asked as he came close to the cage.

The boy jumped in surprise and jerked his head up to the bars looking at Haru's figure in the darkness with jade eyes.

"Who are you," He asked with a scared tone, "Are you the Shinigami here to take my soul away?"

"No," Haru said looking at him with confused eyes, "Shinigami do not take souls unless they are dead or are willingly offered to complete a suicide jutsu- according to the Book of Forbidden Arts, desu. And you still alive and probably do not know those forbidden arts."

He had actually read from that book when Leelu-Kaa-san said it would be wise to recognize lethal jutsu, just so he could avoid them.

"Then who are you," the child sniffled as he stood up.

Haru thought about it for a moment, talking to the others quickly to get a good answer to calm the boy down. Once he was sure of his answer he spoke again.

"One that is many, but many that are one. I am a hero, but a hero forgotten. I am called many names, but you may call me Haru. That is if you wish to know me, desu."

The boy seemed to calm down a bit as he approached the end of his cell, straining his eyes to see Haru, "Why are you here Haru-san?"

"To see you," Haru replied with a small smile, "I am here to offer you not only your freedom but a purpose, desu."

"A-a purpose?" The child said with wide eyes, "but I was told I have not yet obtained the right for a purpose… That I am too weak… that is why I am in here."

The child seemed downtrodden by the words he spoke. Memories were flashing in front of his eyes as he remembered what his clan had told him.

"They were only going to use you for their own personal gain, not caring whether at the end if you lived or not. Not a true purpose, desu. We offer you friendship and a family that will love you as you are, and give you a purpose that benefits you. Are you willing to listen, desu? Or should I leave?"

The child looked fearful at the thought of Haru leaving. He didn't want to be here alone in this godforsaken cave, he wanted to be free and have a purpose.

"Please Haru-san," He begged, "Tell me what I must do to gain that of what you speak of."

Even in the dark, he could see the boy's feral grin sparking white. The boy just lifted his gloved hand the padlock on the door.

"First, you must tell me your name, Nii-chan."

The boy looked at his with a surprised look. He blinked a couple of times before understanding the first requirement.

"Um… Kaguya Kimimaro." Kimimaro said blankly.

"Well Kimi-nii-chan," Haru said with an upbeat tone, "You are hereby invited to join the family of Uzumaki Naruto. If you accept you will be able to leave with me. If you refuse, you will still be given your freedom, but you will have to find your own purpose in life, desu."

Kimimaro was thunderstruck. He had never been given a choice before. He had always been told what to do, how to do it, and when to do it. Never before had someone said he had a choice that both options offered him his freedom.

He wanted his freedom, but he feared being alone. Haru was offering him a new family. But what if they would do the same thing as this one? He didn't know what to do but he knew he had to make a choice.

"If I find I do not like this new group, do I have the option of leaving?" Kimimaro asked with an unsure tone.

"No one will force you to stay. We are not too pushy about that, desu. You are welcome to try it as long as you wish," Haru said with an assuring nod, "But I need to get you out of here soon, I don't want others coming round and finding us, desu."

Kimimaro just nodded his head. He didn't know if this was the right choice, but he was going to give this 'Uzumaki Naruto' a try and if he didn't like it, the boy in front of him promised he could leave. So he was going to go along with it for now.

"I will go with you then. If I find I do not like it, I will leave, but for now I will try Haru-san." Kimimaro said with a strong tone.

Haru grinned again as he ungloved his hand and exposed his sharp claw like fingernails. He stuck a nail into the lock and with a moment of concentration and a frightening _snap_ the pad lock was broken and Kimimaro was free.

"Come with me, desu," Haru said as he re-gloved his hand, "But for the record, there is no need to call me or anyone of the others –san, unless it is Leelu-Kaa-san, and she will most likely as you to call her just that."

"I will try," Kimimaro said as both left the dark cave and entered the moonlight lit forest.

"Then welcome to the family, Kimi-nii-kun, desu," Haru beamed as he took his new brother's and lead him away from the dreary cave.

"Thanks… Haru-kun…"

* * *

Same questions:

Did you like it? Why?

Did you hate it? Why?

Was it lacking something? What was it that you thought it needed?

Please don't assume I know everything please! Again I wish to stress that I need your input to allow this story to take shape.

Here are some words that you might not have known:

Koppojutsu- breaking bones

Koshijutsu- Striking nerve points, muscles, knowledge of the human body, etc.

Taihenjutsu- Evasion, postures, ukemi (rolls/falling), etc.

Dakentaijutsu- Striking patterns, fist formations, conditioning, etc.

Jutaijutsu- Throws, joint locks, pins, etc.

So again on this note as well:

Should Naruto become the next Mizukage? Or the leader of an organization that is similar to 'ROOT' except that it is under the Hokage's command and more emotion. It would be called Artificial.

So did I do a bit better with the whole Haku thing? Do you like how I got him to join or was it too... stupid. Kimi isn't entirely bought on it yet, but he will be... And who is the world is this 'Dog-Killer'. Trust me he is not an OC but he seems to be out of place in Mizu...

Hope you like!

Ja Ne

Volleys-chan


End file.
